Opposites Attract
by journey maker
Summary: What happens when Ishizu Ishtar meets Joey Wheeler.. rated for language and some adult situations. Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Ishizu Ishtar was driving her expensive car down the road when all of a sudden, it stopped running and smoke was coming for under the hood.

She got out her cell phone, she dialed home, Odeon answered the phone, and she said, "Something's wrong with this damn car, it won't start and smoke is coming from under the hood."

Odeon said, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Ishizu wanted to get her hands around his damn neck and squeeze it until his eyes popped out of his head. She shouted, "CALL SOMEONE TO COME AND FIX THIS DARN CAR, THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO!"

Odeon held the phone away from his ear so because her voice was too loud. "Alright where are you, and I'll call the garage and have someone come and see what's wrong."

Ishizu said, "I'm out of town near the old fish factory, please hurry it's getting dark."

Odeon hung up the phone, he looked in the phone book and found a garage, and he dialed the number. Joey Wheeler the owner answered the phone. "Wheeler Garage, can I help you?"

"My name is Odeon Ishtar and my sister's car is broke down on the road near the old fish factory, can you please send someone to see what's wrong with it?"

Joey was about to tell him that he was the only one there, and that he could not leave, but he knew who Odeon was so he said, "I'll send someone out there right away."

Odeon thanked him and hung up the phone. He then call Ishizu and told her, "Someone is on their way to see what's wrong with your car."

When Joey got there, Ishizu was terrified because she had never been out this way before by herself. She saw a truck coming up behind her car and she reached into her purse for the pepper spray and brought it out.

Joey got out of his truck and walked up to the car and when he knocked on the window, Ishizu rolled it down and shot the pepper spray in his face.

Joey went down cussing and swearing as tears flowed down his face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT?"

Ishizu had never heard such language before and she reached her arm out to spray him again, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it until she dropped the canister.

Joey got up off the ground wiping his eyes and he shouted, "LADY YOU'RE A DAMN MENACE TO SOCIETY!"

Ishizu tried to get her hand free, but he was just to strong. She then started screaming and Joey yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP! Your brother called me to come see about your car."

Ishizu stopped screaming and she yelled at him, "You could have said who you were and I wouldn't have sprayed you."

Joey was able to see again and he said, "Hell, you never gave me a chance to say a damn word before you sprayed that damn shit in my face."

Ishizu apologized for what she did, and she said, "Could you please see what's wrong with my car."

Joey told her, "Pop the hood, and I'll see what's wrong."

Ishizu looked at him as if he had grown two heads and she said, "Pop what?"

Joey wanted to smash his fist through the windshield, but he calmly said, "Get out and let me get the hood opened."

She got out of the car and Joey pulled the release and the hood popped open, then he lifted it and he nearly started laughing.

"When was the last time you checked the radiator or put water in it?" Joey asked her.

Ishizu shrugged her shoulder and she said, "Odeon usually does that for me."

Joey then said, "Well come on, get into the truck I will take you home and have one of the men bring the tow truck back and get your car."

Ishizu crossed her arms and said, "I'm not getting into that thing you call a truck, fix my car so I can go home."

Joey started walking back to his truck, he got in and started it up, and Ishizu shouted, "What about me, you can't leave me out here alone."

Joey shut the truck off and he said, "Then get in, I can't work on your precious car out here. I need to get it back to the garage."

Ishizu stomped back to her car, got her purse and phone, went to the passenger side of the truck, and stood there.

Joey said, "Get in and let's go."

Ishizu opened the door and when she was inside she said, "You are a very rude man Joseph Wheeler."

Joey chuckled to himself as he drove her home. She got out and slammed the door shut and stomped into the house without even thanking him.

Joey drove back to the garage, and when he got there he went up to one of the mechanics he had working for him and said, "Take the tow truck out on the old road near the fish factory and bring back the car."

He handed Jack the keys and went inside to make up the repair bill. As he sat at the desk, Joey started laughing when he thought of the expression on her face when he would not get out and open the door for her.

When Ishizu got home, she stormed into the house and when Odeon heard the door slam shut, he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Joseph Wheeler is a very rude man." She said."

Odeon smiled as he heard her and he asked her, "Why do you say that?"

"He actually demanded that I leave me car out there and get into that piece of junk he calls a truck and then he doesn't even get out and open the door for me." She said.

Odeon had to stifle his laughter because he knew that she was angry and if she heard him laughing, she would make his life hell.

"Did he say when the car would be ready?" Odeon asked her.

"No he didn't and I'm going to call him right now and demand to know when I can have my car back." She said.

Odeon knew when she was in this mood anything that she said would be the wrong thing to say, so he told her, "Let me call and you go take a bath and go lay down, you've been through enough today."

Ishizu thanked him and went to her room. Odeon called the garage and when Joey answered it, Odeon said, "Boy you really ruffled her feathers didn't you."

Joey started laughing and Odeon joined him. "She wants to know when her car will be ready." Odeon said.

Joey told him, "The mechanic just came back with her car; she told me that you usually check the radiator, and well guess what you didn't. It overheated and the radiator hose broke. When I get it fixed I'll call and let you know."

Odeon thanked Joey and hung up the phone and then he walked to Ishizu's room to tell her the news. He prayed that she would not take his head off when he told her.

When Joey hung up the phone he sat there and then, he thought to himself, "That woman is the most infuriating person he'd ever met and that included Seto Kaiba."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Ishizu got to her room, she went inside, closed the door, and stood there. She was still fuming from the incident with Joey and she clinched her hands and nearly shouted, "Why did I let him get to me?"

She went to take a bath and as she sat in the hot water, she began to relax and she wasn't going to let that man bother her anymore.

When she got out of the tub, she felt like herself again, she got dressed and was brushing her hair, when Odeon knocked on her door.

Ishizu said, "Come in."

Odeon walked into the room and he smiled as he saw her so relaxed and he hated telling her about the car, because it would probably upset her again, but he needed to let her know.

"Your car isn't ready yet, Joey said that he'd call when it was fixed." He told her.

Ishizu closed her eyes and then she said, "Alright and thanks for letting me know."

When Odeon left, he knew that she was trying so hard not to scream about what he had told her. He knew that somehow, Wheeler had gotten under her skin and it was bothering her, he wondered what would happen next.

Joey had filled out the repair slip when Jack came in and said, "That car is ready, but I would talk to the owner and let them know that they should probably have the transmission checked, it's slipping a little."

Joey thanked him and then he picked up the phone and called the Ishtar residence. Odeon answered the phone, "The car's ready. You might want to let Ishizu know that she needs the transmission checked, my mechanic just told me that it's slipping a little." Joey told him.

Odeon thanked Joey and said, "I'll let Ishizu know about the transmission. By the way how much would you charge to check it, if she decides to have it done?" Odeon asked.

Joey told him, "Nothing to check it, but it depends what's wrong as to how much it will cost to fix it."

Odeon thanked him again and hung up the phone. Ishizu walked into the room then and she asked, "Who was that?"

Odeon told her, "Joey called, your car is fixed but he also told me that you really need to have the transmission checked. He said that it's slipping and if you don't get it checked out now it could cost you more later."

Ishizu sat down and she said, "Will you please call him back and ask him to check the transmission and ask him if I could get a car to use while he's working on mine."

Odeon blinked when she said that, but he didn't say a word. He picked up the phone and called the garage.

When Joey answered, Odeon said, "Ishizu would like you to check out the transmission.

And she wants to know if you have a car that she can use while her car is in the garage?"

Joey nearly fell off his chair laughing and he said, "She's got to be kidding. Who does she think I am a used car dealer? Well you tell her that she'll have to borrow someone's car until I get hers checked out."

Odeon hung up the phone, he looked at her, and he said, "Joey said that you'll have to borrow another car while he's working on yours, and that he's not a used car dealer."

Ishizu saw red and Odeon could of sworn that her eyes flashed red. She got up and left the room and Odeon would not want to be Joey right now.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door shut and she grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Who did he think he was talking to, she wasn't an idiot, she knew he didn't have a used car lot, but couldn't he find a car she could use?"

She was determined to get an answer from him, so she went into the kitchen herself a glass of ice tea and picked up the phone and she called the garage.

Joey answered the phone, "Wheeler Garage, can I help you."

Ishizu took a deep breath and then she said, "Mr. Wheeler, I do know that you are not now or have you ever been a used car dealer, but you didn't have to be so nasty when I asked my brother if you might have a car I could use while mine was getting check. I think you owe me an apology."

Joey nearly laughed but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry for telling your brother what I did, but you will have to find other transportation while your car is in my garage."

She could hear the laughter in his voice and she said, "I don't see where this is so funny. I really don't like your attitude at all."

Joey cleared his voice and then he said, "I'm really sorry, but I have never had a customer ask me if I had a car that they could use while their car was being fixed.

Listen, I do have an older car that you can use if you need to go somewhere. It isn't as nice as yours is, but it's reliable and the radio works."

Ishizu had to laugh at what he just said. "Alright I'll have Odeon bring me down to your garage and I'll look at the car, and Joseph, thanks for letting me know about the transmission slipping."

Joey said, "You're welcome and I'll be here if you want to come down today and look at the car."

Odeon took Ishizu down to the garage and when she got out of his car, she noticed Joseph standing with his back to them and he was reaching up under a car and she liked what she saw.

Joey had taken off his shirt so not to get it covered in oil, he had on his undershirt and it fit tight against his body.

Odeon nearly fell over his own feet laughing as he saw his sister's reaction to what she was looking at, and he said, "See something you like over there?"

Ishizu turned bright red and she turned to glare at him when Joey noticed them and he wiped off the oil on his hand as came walking over to where they were.

Again, Ishizu could not take her eyes off him, he smiled at her, and that caused her to blush even more.

"Hello, my name is Odeon and you already know my sister." Odeon said.

Joey smiled at her and she could not take her eyes off his handsome face and gorgeous body.

Joey then said, "Here is the only car I have that you can borrow if you need one."

The car was not anything she would be caught dead in, but she did need a car, so she swallowed her pride and said, "This will be just fine."

Odeon was leaning against his car and he nearly fell on the ground when he heard what she just said.

Joey walked to the Office, he made out a temporary license for the car, and he put it into the back window of the car and handed her the keys.

You will need to stop and put some gas in the car, but it runs great and as I told your sister, the radio plays great. I'll take a look at the transmission this afternoon and if it does need work done, I'll call and let you know."

Odeon thanked him and then he got into his car and as Ishizu reached for the door of the other car, Joey opened it for her and as she got in, he said, "Buckle up." Then he closed the door and wiped off any grease that was on it.

As they left, Joey could not get her off his mind there was something about that woman that really got to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to working on the car when they pulled up.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Odeon followed Ishizu as she drove the car Joey loaned her home. He was laughing so hard that he was afraid that he would wet his pants before they got there.

Ishizu got the car out on the road, and nothing bad seemed to happen so she decided that Joseph was not such a bad person after all, and then it all started.

As she drove down the road, occasionally, when she would hit a bump and the horn would honk the first time it nearly scared her to death and she screamed. Then the second time she hit a bump the horn honked and the wipers started swishing back and forth. Then third and final time she hit a bump the horn honked, the wipers swished back and forth and the radio came on.

Odeon was laughing at her antics as she tried to stop the radio from blaring. She was shaking her hands and it looked almost as if she was trying to fly. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes twice, and then the weirdest thing happened.

All of a sudden, the radio was really blaring and the song was "Boot Scooting Boogie" and as Odeon kept time with the song, poor Ishizu was still trying to shut the damn thing off.

They finally got home and when she turned the car off and got out she slammed the door shut and she screamed, "THIS CAR IS NOT FIT FOR ANYONE TO DRIVE. IT HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN!"

Odeon got out of his car and nearly fell to the ground laughing, until he saw the expression on his sister's face and that shut him up fast.

"You think that it's funny do you?" She asked him.

Odeon said, "If you could have seen yourself flapping your arms around as if you were trying to fly you'd laugh too."

Ishizu then stepped towards him and she said, "What in then name of Ra is Boot Scooting Boogie?"

Well Odeon lost it and he started laughing all the harder and Ishizu got so upset that she screamed and went into the house.

Odeon got off the ground and he carefully opened the door, he wanted to know if it was safe to come in or not.

Back at the garage:

Darrell looked around and when he did not see that old rattle trap that Joey called a car and he went into the Office and he said, "Boss, where's that old car?"

Joey said, "I loaned it out to a customer, she's having her care worked on and she needed on to get to work in."

Darrell then said, "You do know that if you hit a bump the horn honks, the wipers start and then that old radio starts and it only plays that Country Music you like don't you?"

Joey looked up and then he started laughing until he had tears running down his face and he said, "Hell I completely forgot that. I bet she's having a fit about now."

Darrell looked at his boss as if he had lost his mind and he just walked out of the Office and went to clean up his work area.

When the mechanics were done and had cleaned up everything Joey made sure that the alarms were on and he locked up the garage, got into his truck, and headed home.

When he got home, he went into the back door, took off his dirty clothes, left them on the floor, and walked naked to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

When he was done, he got dress, he went back to where he left his clothes, put them with the other dirty clothes in the washer, and started it. Then he went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

After he had eaten, he did the dishes, he went and put the clothes in the dryer, and then went into the living room, sat down the desk, got out his bills, and started making out checks to pay them. When he was done, he went and got a cold soda and watched a little television before he went to bed.

Back at the Ishtar's:

Ishizu was cooking dinner when Odeon held out a white flag, and she started laughing and said, "Come on in, your safe it's Joseph I want to get my hands on."

After they had dinner, he helped her do the dishes and then he said, "Listen, maybe he had forgotten about the car you know he's a very busy man with the garage and all."

Ishizu smiled at him and then she asked, "What kind of music is this Boot Scooting Boogie?"

Odeon laughed and said, "That what is called Country Music."

Ishizu looked at him as if he was speaking some weird language and she said, "Which country plays that kind of music?"

Odeon had to sit down or fall down he was laughing so hard. "No, Country Music is what they play mostly in America but it's played all over the world."

"You mean people actually listen to that?" She asked.

Odeon then said, "Sister, I listen to Country Music, it's what they play at the club I go to."

Ishizu then said, "I'm sorry for acting so stupid, but I've never heard that kind of Music before."

Odeon smiled at her and he said, "You're not stupid, you would rather listen to the Classical Music and I like some of that too, but I'd rather listen to Country Music."

She got up from the table and went around a kissed his cheek and she said, "I'm going to bed, I have to face that car in the morning when I need to drive it to the Museum."

Odeon smiled and he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug and he said, "Good-night."

He set his alarm so that he could follow her to the Museum without her knowing. He wanted to make sure that she got there in one piece. He sure would not want to be Wheeler when she called him in the morning.

Back at the garage:

Joey got to the garage early every morning to get the alarm off and to get the doors opened. He was making sure that all the shelves were stocked when Darrell, Jack, Rob, Rich and Mike came in.

Jack went over to Joey and he said, "Boss, you didn't let that Ishtar woman drive that old rattle trap did you?"

Joey laughed when Jack said that and he then said, "I completely forgot how badly that old heap was, I'll probably be getting a phone call from her any minute now. You better have the fire extinguishers ready because I'm sure that the phone lines are going to be on fire before she's done talking."

All the men started laughing as they went to get their tools ready for another day. Joey went into the Office and as he sat down at his desk, the phone rang. The caller I D said, "Domino Museum" and he knew who was calling. He calmly picked up the phone and said, "Wheeler Garage, Can I help you?"

A/N: The problem with the car really happened to me...

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Joey answered the phone, he heard Ishizu say, "Mr. Wheeler, you must have had a big laugh at my expense when you let me drive that piece of junk off your property."

Joey really wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he really did not think that she would listen to anything he had to say, but he had to try so he said, "Will you please except my apology; I had completely forgotten that the car was that way. I know that you probably don't believe me, but I am really sorry."

Ishizu heard something in his voice and so she decided to accept his apology, but she was not about to let him know just yet.

She then said, "When will my car be ready?"

Joey sighed and then he told her, "My mechanic is working on your car right now. I'll call you later this morning and let you know when you can come by and get your car."

Just then, Odeon came hurrying into the garage and he went right to the Office hoping that he got there before his sister called and let Joey have it with both barrels, but when he got there he found out that he was to late.

Ishizu then said, "Alright, I'll be waiting for your call." Then the line went dead.

Joey looked up and saw Odeon standing there and he said, "Your sister has a real mean streak there, doesn't she."

Odeon laughed and said, "You don't even know how mean she can be. When she was driving home yesterday, and that damn car started honking, the wipers started swooshing back and forth, and then the radio started blaring, well she nearly went out of her mind.

When we got home, I thought that she was going to go get a gun and shot that damn car and then go after you, she was that angry. I did not help it any by laughing, but when her arms started flapping around when she tried to turn off the radio well I lost it.

She was so angry when we got home and my laughter didn't help any and well let's just say that I feared for my own life."

Joey was laughing as he listened to Odeon tell about how Ishizu tried to shut off the radio and he nearly fell off his chair. "I guess I had better have some good news for her today about her car then shouldn't I?"

Just then, Darrell came into the Office and he said, "Boss, that car for the Ishtar lady is ready."

Odeon glared at Darrell when he said, "That Ishtar lady" but he did not say anything. Joey smiled at him and then he said, "Darrell this is Ms. Ishtar's brother."

Darrell turned white and he said, "I apologize for what I just said."

Odeon and Joey started laughing and Odeon said, "No problem, but next time please say Ms. Ishtar."

Darrell held out his hand, Odeon shook it, and Darrell said, "I'll remember that."

Odeon then said, "I guess I had better get back to the Museum and help my sister or she'll be angry with me." So he shook hands with Joey and left.

Darrell smiled as he walked out of the Office and Joey said, "Hey, what's so damn funny?"

Darrell said, "Nothing boss." And he kept walking.

Joey then picked up the phone and dialed the number that Ishizu had given him and when he heard her voice, he got kind of excited and he swallowed and said, "Your car is ready and if you want I can have one of my mechanics bring it over and he can drive that car back here to the garage."

Ishizu smiled as she heard his voice and then she started blushing again and she got angry with herself. "I'd really appreciate that if you could have someone bring my car here."

When Joey hung up the phone, he had to sit still until his body relaxed because he was extremely aroused after hearing her voice.

Jack came into the Office and he has been working for Joey since he opened the garage and when he saw the expression on Joey's face, he started laughing.

"What's so damn funny, you're the second one to start laughing at something and I can't figure out what the hell is so funny."

Jack then said through his laughter, "If you could see your face, you'd laugh too. Joey you look like you've been bitten by the love bug."

Joey picked up the paperweight off the desk and he raised it up and said, "If you don't get the hell out of here I swear I'll throw this at your head."

Jack sat down and he said, "Joe, how long have we known each other, well I guess I can say about anything to you. You are acting like a young kid with a case of puppy love."

Joey sat there, he started laughing, and he said, "Only you can get away with saying that to me. Hell, we have been friends for more then ten years and in some ways we are more like brothers.

I can't help the way I'm feeling, that woman has my insides twisted into a knot and I don't know what the hell to do about it."

Jack handed him the keys to Ishizu's car and said, "Darrell is busy with that old truck and couldn't bring these in here."

Joey then said, "Will you please do something for me. I need you to drive this car over to the Museum and get the keys to that old clunker and bring it back here."

Jack laughed and then he said, "Can't do that. I have three cars out there waiting for me to work on them. You'll have to deliver the car to Ms. Ishtar yourself."

Joey's expression of sheer fear made Jack laugh so hard that he had tears running down his face. "Since when have you allowed a woman to get under your skin the way this woman has?" Jack asked Joey.

Joey then picked up the paperweight again and Jack got up and left the Office laughing like a hyena. Joey knew that Jack was right, so he went out into the garage and told Jack, "I'm going to take the car and deliver it to Ms. Ishtar."

As he walked out to the car, he could hear the laughter coming from inside the garage and he smiled as he started up the car.

Joey pulled up next to the car he loaned Ishizu and as he got of her car, he walked into the Museum and asked the guard, "Where is Ms. Ishtar's Office?"

The guard told him and he walked down the hall until he came to her Office and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ishizu said, "Come in." Joey opened the door and there she sat, and he could not take his eyes off her. She cleared her throat and said, "Can I help you with something?"

Joey then said, "I've brought your car here for you, here are the keys."

Joey handed her the keys and when their hands touched, something happened, they both pulled their hands back, and the keys fell to the floor.

Joey bent over, picked them up, and placed them on the desk. Then he said, "I need the other keys and I'll get out of here and let you get back to what you were doing."

Ishizu got the other keys for him and she said, "What do I owe you for repairing my car?"

Joey could have smacked himself, he had left the repair bill back on the desk in his Office and he closed his eyes and said, "I forgot the bill, I'll send it over later."

Ishizu smiled as she stood up and she said, "I really do owe you an apology for what I said about you to my brother."

Joey smiled back at her and he said, "Apology accepted, besides I said a few things about you too."

They laughed and then she said, "Since it's so close to noon, could I buy you lunch."

Joey never had a woman buy him lunch before, but what the hell. He the said, "I accept I'm getting hungry."

Ishizu the picked up her purse and as she walked, pass Joey, he could smell her perfume and it did things to his body and for a second he could not walk. She turned around and was about to say something, but she saw what was wrong and she turned beet red.

Odeon came into the Office about that time, he also saw Joey standing there, and he turned around and walked back out.

Joey finally was able to walk, they left and went to a small little place not to far from the Museum, and they got some lunch and talked.

When they were through eating, Ishizu again thanked Joey for bringing her car to the Museum and as they stood up to leave, she kissed him on the lips, and he turned beet red. She smiled and walked back to the Museum and she thought to herself, "Pay back is sweet."

Joey stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened and then he touched his lips and smiled, so that's how she wants to play well two can play that game.

Joey went back to get the car and as he driving back to the garage, it started honking and the wipers started swooshing back and forth and that damn radio started blaring and Joey just started laughing.

When he finally got to the garage, that blasted radio was blaring and the song was "The Devil Went Down To Georgia." All then men came out and were laughing their heads off and as Joey got out of the car he slammed the door shut and the blasted horn started honking.

Joey lifted the hook and yanked off the horn wire, he glared at the men, and he yelled, "GET RID OF THIS PIECE OF JUNK NOW!"

He stormed into the Office and shut the door, Jack wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I guess he wants us to get rid of the car."

The other men roared with laughter and as Joey listened, he started laughing right along with them.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Five

Ishizu walked back to the Museum and went directly to her Office. Once she was inside, she went to her desk and sat down. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Joseph, not that it was not nice because it really was, but she had never done anything that brazen before in her life.

Then she thought back to when she saw him standing there at the garage with his undershirt on and how handsome he was, and that caused her to blush because she had never thought of a man that way.

She was deep in thought and she did not hear Odeon knock on her door. When he walked into the Office, he walked over to the desk and said, "Ishizu."

She let out a squeak, and jumped, and she almost fell off her chair. When she let out that squeak, Odeon jumped and he missed the chair and sat on the floor.

Ishizu stood up holding her chest, because her heart was still beating like crazy and she looked over the desk and saw Odeon down on the floor, and she asked him, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Odeon got up off the floor, he sat down on the chair, and he looked at her and said, "Why did you let out a squeal when I said your name?"

She turned bright red and could not look at him, Odeon started to chuckled, she looked up at him, and he said, "Alright now what happened to you while you and Joey were at lunch?"

Ishizu told him, "Well I wanted to get back at him for what happened when I he loaned me darn car and I thought that if I kissed him it would do something to him, but I guess it backfired because all it really did was make me start having indecent thoughts of him."

Odeon then smiled at her and he said, "Listen, what happened is that you're started having feeling for Joey and its scaring you."

She sat there and then she asked him, "Doesn't make me a bad person?"

He went over to her and he said, "No that makes you human. Everyone once in their life has these feelings and there's nothing wrong at all."

She had tears in her eyes as she sat there and then she said, "Can I ask you something, do you think that Joseph would ever be interested in me if I asked him to come to dinner sometime?"

Odeon smiled at her, he went around to stand beside her chair, and he said, "The only way you'll ever know is if you call and ask him."

Back at the garage:

Joey was sitting in the Office doing some paperwork when he came upon the bill for fixing Ishizu's car. He held it in his hands and then he thought back to lunch and the kiss, and then he thought about her perfume, and well it excited him, and it wasn't like anything he had ever been this aroused about before. "I wonder if she'd ever go out with me or not?" He asked himself.

Jack came in with some repair bills, he stood there in the doorway, and as he stood there, he knew that Joey was hopelessly in love with Ishizu Ishtar. He walked over to the desk and he said, "Joe."

Joey nearly bolted out of the chair, he looked at Jack, and he said, "What!"

Jack sat down, and he chuckled as he handed the repair bills to Joey, and he said, "Boy something or someone has you all bothered, I wonder what it is, could it have anything to do with Ms. Ishtar?"

Joey looked at him and he said, "That woman has me so bothered that I really don't know what to do. Can I ask you something, do you think that she'll go out with me if I ask her? Hell why would she want to go out with someone like me, when she's such a lady and all I am is a grease monkey."

Jack then told him, "Joe, you're one of the best friends I have and if you ever talk about yourself like that again I swear I'll beat the hell out of you. Hell if Ms. Ishtar knew you like I know you she'd be a damn fool to let you get away, now why don't you pick up that phone and call her and ask her out to dinner."

Just then, the phone rang and they both jumped and started to laugh. Joey answered the phone, "Wheeler Garage, can I help you?"

Ishizu's hands were shaking and then she took a deep breath and she said, "I'm calling to see if you've found my bill, then she softly asked him, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?"

Joey couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but he wasn't going to ask her why, so he said, "I found your bill and I'll send it right over and yes, I would love to go out with you tonight."

Ishizu almost passed out when he said that he would go out with her, but where would they go? Then she got an idea and she said, "Would you mind if we go out with Odeon and his date?"

Joey knew that this must be the first time she'd ever asked a man out and he wanted her to feel at ease so he said, "That would be fine with me, now all I need to know is when do you want me to come pick you up and where are we going?"

Ishizu turned bright red when she heard what he said, then she said, "Can you pick me up around seven tonight and we'll be going to a Club called "Country Corner."

Joey loved that place and he said, "Well I'll see you tonight then, and thanks for asking me."

Ishizu hung up the phone and then she dialed Odeon's Office and said, "Could you please come to my Office, I have something that I need to talk to you about."

Odeon knocked on her door and as he opened it and went inside, he knew that something had happened and as he sat down, she said, "I asked Joseph Wheeler out tonight, but I need you and Douglas to go with us please."

Odeon knew how much it took his sister to ask a man out and he wasn't going to tease her about it so he said, "Douglas and I would love to go out with you and Joey. By the way where are we going?"

Ishizu looked at him and then she said, "Country Corner."

Odeon nearly fell off his chair when he heard where they were going, and he said, "Why, you don't like country music?"

"I know that Joseph likes that kind of Music and I thought that if we do go out again he might agree to go to a Concert with me." She said.

Odeon then smiled at her and he said, "You've really are one very special lady and I'm not saying that because you're my sister, I really mean it."

Ishizu blushed, she thanked him for saying that, and then she asked Odeon, "What do people wear when they go to this club?"

Odeon then said, "Well Douglas and I wear nice shirts and our Levis, but I think that if you wear a nice blouse and skirt that you'd fit right in there with everyone else."

Ishizu then said, "I'm so nervous, I don't know if Joseph will like me."

Odeon then said, "Listen to me, if I know Joey I know that he'll be just as nervous to be going out with you too. All you can do is go out and is yourself and he'll love you as much and I do."

That evening Joey drove his best car when he went to pick up Ishizu, he mentally told himself, settle down and be yourself and you'll have a great time.

When Odeon opened the door and let him in he said, "Ishizu will be right out, will you like to sit down."

As Joey sat down, he was nervous and then he looked up and there she stood, and she was so beautiful. He stood up and walked over to her and he said, "You look so beautiful tonight, shall we go."

They walked to the door and Odeon said, "Douglas and I will meet you there." Joey opened the door for her and as they walked outside, she smiled and said, "I didn't know you had such a nice car."

Joey laughed as he opened her door and when she sat down; he closed it and walked around to the other side. As he got in he said, "I need that old truck for work, but this is what I use for my own."

Joey drove to the club, he found a parking space near the door, and as he got out and opened her door he said, "If you hadn't call me I was going to call and ask you out."

She took his arm, they walked inside, he took her to one of the bigger booths, and as they sat down, he asked her, "What would you like to drink?"

Ishizu never had liquor before so she asked for a soda. Joey went to the bar, Stan was bartending tonight, and he said to Joey, "Who is the lovely lady with you tonight?"

Joey smiled as he looked back at her and he said, "She's a friend and we're out for the evening. Could I please have two cokes?"

Joey brought back the drinks and as he sat down, she asked him, "You don't drink?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "No, my dad was an alcoholic and he drank himself to death and I swore that I'd never touch the stuff and I never have."

Just then, Odeon and Douglas came in and they wave as they saw Ishizu, Joey, and Douglas went to get them both and beer and Odeon went over and sat down and he said, "How are you both doing?"

Ishizu was about to tell him when the music started, and they all started laughing, and she looked around and everyone was getting up and as the song played they all started doing some strange dance. "What are they doing?" She asked Joey.

Joey smiled at her and he said, "That's the Texas Two-Step; want to learn how to do it?"

Ishizu had always made it a point to know how to do all the fancy dances, but this looked so confusing and at first, she didn't know what to say and then Joey told her, "It's not a hard as it looks and even if you don't get it the first time, no one will laugh at you. Hell I fell over my own two feet the first time I tried."

Joey stood up and offered her his hand and she got up and together they walked out on to the dance floor and Joey carefully helped her learn to do the dance. Before the song was over, she was laughing and having the time of her life. This is the reason they all started laughing, the song was:

**Boot Scootin' Boogie lyrics by Brook and Dunn**

Out in the country past the city limits sign  
Well there's a honky tonk near the county line  
The joint starts jumpin everynight when the sun goes down  
They got whiskey women music & smoke  
It's where all the country folk go to boot scootin' boogie

I've got a good job I work hard for my money  
When it's quittin time I hit the door runnin'  
I fire up my pickup truck & let the horses run  
I go flyin' down that highway to that hide-a-way  
Stuck out in the woods to do the boot scootin' boogie

Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin  
Cadilac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie  
Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

The bartender asks me says son what'll it be  
I want a shot at that redhead yonder lookin' at me  
The dance floors hoppin' & it's hotter than the fourth of July  
I see outlaws, inlaws crooks & straights all out makin' it shake  
Doin' the boot scootin' boogie

Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin  
Cadilac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie  
Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

When they all got ready to leave it was around midnight, and as they left the Club, Ishizu said, "I had a wonderful time." She then turned to Joey and she kissed him and he returned the kiss and Odeon and Douglas turned away to give them some privacy, and then Joey led her to his car and he drove her home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Joey pulled up in front of her house, he got out went around opened her door, and helped her out. Ishizu reached into her purse for the key, and she said, "I forgot my key, Odeon should be home soon. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Joey said, "I'm not leaving you standing out here by yourself, we can go back and sit in the car until your brother comes home if you want."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said, "I'd rather stand out here, it's such a beautiful night, look at all those stars."

They walked around to the front of the car, Joey leaned against it, and he said, "I had a really great time tonight, and I want to thank you for being such a good sport when we asked you to learn that dance."

She stood beside him and she rubbed her arms as if she were cold and Joey went to the front door and reached inside and got his denim jacket and went back and put it around her shoulders.

She smiled and thanked him and then she reached up and touched the side of his face, and well she leaned over and kissed him.

Joey responded by placing his hands on her waist and he pulled her into his arms and it was like nothing either of them had ever experience before.

When he lifted his head, and he softly said, "Lady, you are really lethal, did you know that?"

She placed her head on his forehead, she blushed, and then she said, "Is that good or bad?"

Joey was about to tell her, when they heard Odeon's car pull up and they separated and Joey took her hand and they walked towards the door and she said, "I was wondering, you would like to accompany me to the Concert, which will be followed by Annual Party being held at the Museum this week-end?"

Joey took her hand, he lifted it to his mouth, he kissed it, and then he said, "It would be my pleasure to take you to the Concert, and the Party sounds like it might be fun."

Ishizu giggled as he tried to be so suave and debonair and she said, "Why thank you kind sir."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, when Odeon walked up and unlocked the door and went inside.

She turned to Joey and she whispered, "Thank you again for such a great time tonight."

Joey then held her in his arms and he said, "When I said that you were lethal, I really meant that you were a very special lady and that I'd really love to keep seeing you."

She reached up and touched the side of his face and she told him, "I'd love that too."

They kissed again and then she opened the door and went inside. Joey turned to leave when all of a sudden, there was Odeon standing against his car and he said, "I don't care if you keep seeing my sister.

But let me tell you this, if you ever hurt her and she cries, well if I were you I'd get the hell out of Domino, because I will find you and I'll kill you. That's not a threat, that's a promise."

Joey stopped and stood there as he listened to what Odeon said, and then he told him, "You will never see tears in her eyes ever. She means the world to me and I'm falling in love with her."

Odeon then said, "I know that my sister is falling for you too, so I won't stand in her way if this is what she wants, but just remember what I told you, you make her cry, I'll kill you."

Joey then held out his hand and as Odeon shook it, Joey said, "If I ever make her cry, then I deserve whatever punishment you want to use."

When Joey went home, Odeon went back inside, Ishizu caught him, she put her hands on her hips and she said, "What did you say to him?"

"I warned him never to hurt you or else." He told her.

She smiled and then she went over, kissed his cheek, and said, "Brother, you can't protect me all my life. I love you for wanting to, but I really need be able to stand on my own two feet." Then she turned and went to her room.

When Joey got home, he got out of his car, he stood there looking up into the sky, and he couldn't believe that Ishizu could want to know someone like himself. She was a lady and well he was just an ordinary man who worked for a living with his hands.

When he when inside he locked the door and went to his bedroom and as he lay down on his bed he fell asleep dreaming of that kiss.

Early the next morning, Joey woke up, took a shower, changed clothes and got ready to go to work. As he got into his old truck and started it up, he laughed when he remembered the first time he saw Ishizu and how he loved her then.

When he got to the garage, he opened it and as he was sitting at his desk, Jack was the first man to come in, he went into the Office, and he got himself a cup of Coffee.

"Well how'd it go last night?" Jack asked him.

Joey looked at Jack and he said, "Aren't we getting a little to nosy?"

Jack laughed and then he got up and just before he left to go to work, he turned and looked a Joey and he said, "I guess you really had a great time, if you're acting like this."

As he walked back into the garage, Jack was happy for Joey. He remembered the last woman that Joey dated and how that bitch nearly destroyed him. But Ishizu is more of a lady then any woman he's ever seen.

When Ishizu got to her Office the next morning, she was smiling and that surprised the guards. As she closed the door, she went over and stood at the window looking outside and as she stood there, she couldn't stop remembering that kiss last night.

Odeon went to Ishizu's Office and when he opened the door, he stopped and smiled, there she was looking out the window and when she turned around, she went over and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning brother." She said.

"Good morning, how are you today?" He said.

Ishizu laughed and then she said, "Last night was a magical time for me. I haven't ever had so much fun in years and it's because of Joseph. I can't stop thinking about him, and when I do, I start smiling."

Odeon was so happy to see his sister like this. She wasn't uptight but instead she was glowing with happiness and he was so thankful for the man who brought this all about.

Odeon then said, "I'm happy for you, but please be careful. I know that you've fallen in love with Joey, but just remember, this is your first real romance so don't let your heart get broken."

She smiled at him, and then she said, "I asked him to go to the Concert and then to the Party and he said that he'd like to go."

Odeon started laughing and he said, "I wonder if he knows what he's gotten himself into. This Party is always so damn stuffy and boring that I want to take a gun and blow my brains out."

Ishizu started laughing and she said, "Come on it isn't really that boring."

"Not that boring, what do you call it, having fun?" He said.

She then said, "Alright I guess it's kind of boring, but maybe this time it won't be so boring with Joseph there."

Odeon laughed and then he said, "I guess if he's going to be there it won't be boring for you, but what about the rest of us?"

Ishizu laughed and she went over and kissed her brother, and then she asked him, "Is Donald coming this year?"

Odeon looked at her and he said, "Do you really think that the Board of Directors are ready to deal with people talking about us."

Ishizu then said, "You listen to me, you are my brother and if it wasn't for you, this Museum wouldn't have half of the exhibits that it has, so to hell with them.

You deserve to have a good time and the only way you will is if Donald comes, so please let him know that I would love for him to come with you."

"Have you told Joey about Donald and me?" Odeon asked her.

Ishizu then said, "No I haven't said anything to him about the two of you. If you want Joseph to know, then you should be the one to tell him, not me."

Odeon kissed her and then he left to go back to his Office. When he got there he thought, "I guess she's right, if I want Joey to know about us then I'll have to tell him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When the mechanics were cleaning up to go home, Joey asked Jack to come to the Office. When Jack came into the room, Joey was sitting at the desk and Jack knew that something was up, he asked, "What's going on?"

Joey turned and he asked him, "Does your Cousin still have that tailor shop?"

Jack smiled at him and he said, "Why in the world would you need my Cousin's help?"

Joey glared at him and he said, "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this Office do you understand. I need a Tuxedo for a very special occasion that I'm going to this week-end, and being that I need all my jeans altered, I need someone to help make me a Tuxedo."

Jack knew better then to say anything else and then he took out his cell phone and he dialed his Cousin Mike and he said, "My boss need a Tuxedo altered for him and he'd like it by this week-end, can you help him?"

Mike laughed and then he said, "You mean that Joseph is going to some fancy place, does he know how to act in the presence of high class people?"

Jack tried to hold back his laughter, but he failed and he started laughing along with his Cousin and then he stopped when he say Joey look at him and he said, "Can you do it?"

Mike wiped his face and he said, "Have Joseph come by this evening and I'll take his measurements and I'll have something made for him, and Jack, I'll be nice and not make fun of him."

Jack hung up the phone and he told Joey, "Mike said for you to come by this evening and he'll take your measurements and he'll have one of his best Tuxedo's for you."

Joey then said, "Your Cousin is dead if he says one thing to me, you need to tell him. I know his sense of humor."

Jack laughed and then he said, "I can come with you to make sure that he doesn't screw up."

Joey laughed and he said, "Hell why not, then afterwards we can go get some dinner, my treat."

Just before Jack and Joey left, Odeon came to the garage and as he walked into the Office, he said, "Can we talk?"

Joey pointed to the chair and as Odeon sat down, Joey said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Odeon then said, "Ishizu told me that it was up to me to tell you something, so here's goes. The other night when we went to Country Corner, and I was there with Donald, well the reason we were there together is, we're a couple."

Joey smiled as he listened to Odeon explaining about him and Douglas, and Joey said, "Thanks for coming here and telling me, but I knew that already.

Douglas's cousin is one of my mechanics, and well Darrell he likes to talk when he gets a little to much liquor in him, and he was drunk one night when we were playing poker, and he started talking about his family and he told all of us about Douglas.

The men that I work with are a great bunch of guys, and we all look after one another and when Darrell started talking, well let's just say that Jack and I took him out behind my place and we used the hose and we kind of drowned him.

He got sober real fast and then Jack and I had a talk with him, and we made him realize that family is family no matter what and no one has the right to criticize family.

Douglas has been over to my place a couple of times and he's a great guy and I'm happy that he's found someone to give him the love and understanding that he deserves."

Odeon stood up and held out his hand and Joey shook it, and Odeon said, "I want to thank you for being the kind of man I can call my friend."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "I hope that Douglas comes with us when we go to the Concert and that party, because I think that I'm going to need someone there to keep me from being bored out of my mind."

Odeon started laughing and he said, "Don't let my sister hear you say that it's going to be boring, she might get angry."

Then Jack walked into the Office and he held out his hand, Odeon shook it. Odeon said, "Well I'd better get home before Ishizu gets there or I might get yelled at for missing dinner."

Jack and Joey laughed and then after Odeon left, Jack said, "Well lets go and get you measured and then we can get something to eat, I'm starving."

Joey laughed as he locked the garage and as they got into his old beat up truck, Joey drove over to Mike's place and as they walked inside, Mike said, "Well if it isn't my favorite cousin and his boss."

Joey glared at Mike and he just laughed and said, "Alright, stand over here and I'll get your measurements and then you two can get the hell out of here and I can get busy making your Tuxedo."

After Mike measured Joey, he chased them out of his shop and Jack and Joey went to The Black Dragon and had dinner.

When Joey drove Jack back to the garage to get his truck, they got out of Joey's truck Jack said, "I hope that you and your lady have the time of your lives."

Joey smiled at him and then when Jack held out his hand, Joey grabbed him and they held each other and Joey said, "You are the best damn friend I ever had and we are more like brothers and I love you."

Jack said, "I love you like a brother too, now get the hell out of here before we both start bawling."

Joey started laughing and then as he got back into his truck and drove home, he was glad to have such great friends, because they were the only ones who saved his sanity after his terrible break up with Mai.

When Odeon left, the garage he drove over to Douglas's apartment and when he knocked on the door and when Douglas opened it and let him in, Odeon said, "I love you. Will you please come with me to the Concert and the party afterwards?"

Douglas had tears in his eyes as he listened to what Odeon had said, and he told him, "I love you too, and I'd be proud to go with you."

Then Odeon took him in his arms he said, "Will you become my life partner and marry me?"

Douglas grabbed hold of Odeon and as he passionately kissed him he said, "Yes, I'll marry you, but what made you ask me?"

Odeon said, "I was talking to a very smart young man today and he made me realize that no matter what we are now and will always be together and to hell with what anyone else says."

Odeon called his sister and said, "I talked to Joey and he told me about the same thing you said and so I won't be there for dinner, Douglas and I are making plans for our Wedding."

Odeon held the phone from his ear as Ishizu started cheering and yelling, "It's about time."

When Joey got home, his phone was ringing and when he answered it, he heard Ishizu's voice and she sounded excited about something.

Odeon just called me and told me that you talked to him and I want to thank you for what you said to him, tonight Douglas and my brother are talking about getting married and I'm so happy for both of them."

Joey then asked her, "Are you there alone?"

Ishizu laughed and then she said, "Yes, and I'm a big girl, why did you ask?"

Joey then said, "Could I come over and ask you something about this Concert and party?"

She smiled as she heard what he said and she told him, "I'd like that, see you when you get here."

Ishizu hope that he wasn't coming over to tell her that he wasn't going to go this week-end. She heard his truck pull up outside and when he knocked on the door, she opened it and he said, "At this party, is there going to be some dancing?"

She smiled at Joey and she told him, "Usually there is, why?"

Joey then told her, "I know how to do some country dancing, but I've never danced like I've seen them dance in movies, what if I can't dance like that?"

Ishizu smiled at him, and she said, "Help me move some of this furniture and I'll show you how to dance like they do in the movies."

Joey helped her move the couch and one of the big chairs, and then Ishizu went over to the stereo and she put on a record and when it started, she went over to him and she said, "Take me in your arms and I'll show you how to dance."

Odeon and Douglas came back to the house because they wanted Ishizu to help them plan their Wedding, and when Odeon opened the door, they heard music and when they went into the living room, there was Joey holding Ishizu in his arms, they were slow dancing, and Odeon signaled to Douglas to be quiet.

Then he quietly went over and as he was behind Joey, he said in a stern voice, "Aren't you holding my sister a little too tight?"

Ishizu let out a squeak, Joey jumped, they both lost their balance, and they tumbled to the floor. Odeon started laughing and then Douglas joined him.

Ishizu and Joey sat there on the floor and soon they began laughing and Odeon and Douglas helped them up and Ishizu looked at her brother and she said, "This means war dear brother." As she walked over and turned off the music and she stormed out of the room.

As she was leaving she winked at Joey and he started to laugh and then he said, "Well I guess I'd better get home now."

As he walked towards his truck, he heard, "Are you leaving without saying good-bye?" Ishizu said.

Joey turned around and she was walking towards him and when she got to where he was, Joey took her into his arms and kissed her and then he said, "Are you really mad at your brother?"

She laughed and said, "No, but he doesn't know it, so I'll let him feel bad about what he did and then I'll let him off the hook."

Joey laughed as he said, "You sound like Jack one of my best friends and how he will act angry but he's really laughing inside."

Joey kissed her again and as he got into his truck he asked her, "What time do I come and pick you up for the Concert?"

She stood there and then she said, "You can come here around three Saturday afternoon, the Concert starts around five."

He wave good-bye as he drove off and when she turned to walk back inside, there stood Odeon and he had a big smile on his face and as she walked over to him, they both started laughing and they were still laughing as they walked back into the house.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor the song in this Chapter...

Chapter Eight

Joey was a nervous wreck as he waited for Mike to bring his Tuxedo over. There was a knock on the door and when he opened it there stood Jack and Mike. As they came into the apartment, Mike said, "Come on lets get you dressed so you can pick up your date."

After Joey got dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and he said, "I can't do this, what was I thinking, when I said that I'd take Ishizu to this Concert?"

Jack turned him around and he said, "If you don't get your ass out that door, I swear I'll kick it. Why do you doubt yourself, when you have every right to find happiness and Ms. Ishtar seems to be the one who's brought you more happiness then you've ever known."

Joey left his bedroom and as he walked into the other room, he reached for his keys, then Jack said, "Joe, the guys and I want you to go in style, so with Mike's help, we've rented you a limousine for the evening, it's waiting outside for you."

Joey's eyes filled with tears when he heard what Jack said. Mike wiped tears from his eyes and he said, "If you don't get going you're going to be late, so go and have a great time."

Joey shook hands with both of them and as they left his apartment he saw a white limousine sitting outside and he turned to both Mike and Jack and he went over and gave them each a hug and he said, "Thank the others for me."

At the Ishtar residence:

Douglas got there and as he opened the door and went in, Odeon was coming out of his bedroom, he noticed Douglas carrying something, and he asked, "What's in the box?"

Douglas told him, "It's something for Ishizu, so go away and let me take it to her."

Odeon smiled and went to the kitchen, Douglas knocked on Ishizu's bedroom door, and when she opened it, she smiled and said, "Thank goodness you finally got here; I thought that I wouldn't have anything to wear."

Douglas went into her room and he opened the box and he took out the most beautiful gown that she had ever seen, and when she took it and went to the bathroom to put it on, Douglas said, "Hurry up, I still want to fix your hair."

Ishizu put on the gown and she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. A floor length white gown made her look like an Egyptian Goddess. It had gold trim around the neckline and on the hem. It was a scooped neckline and part of the material draped across her shoulder and down her left arm.

She came out of the bathroom and Douglas couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She twirled around and then he said, "You are one beautiful woman, now sit down and let me do your hair."

When he was done, her hair was brought up and he made it into a bun with tendrils hanging down on both sides of her face. They walked out of her bedroom and then Douglas said, "Wait here, let me announce you."

He hurried into the living room and he said, "I give you Ishizu Ishtar."

Odeon looked and tears filled his eyes as he saw how beautiful she really was. He walked over to her and he said, "You'll make any woman jealous when you walk into the room."

She blushed and said, "Thank you, I hope that Joseph likes what he sees."

Douglas then said, "Well if he doesn't then he must be blind."

They all laughed when he said that, and then there was a knock on the door and when Odeon opened it, there stood Joey looking handsome in the Tuxedo.

Odeon let him in and then he said, "My sister is in the other room, go on in."

When Joey entered the room, he saw her and she took his breath away. He went over to where she was standing, he bowed and said, "Excuse me, have you seen Ms. Ishtar, I was suppose to take her to a Concert and I don't see her anywhere."

Ishizu giggled when he said that and she said, "Joseph, it's me."

Joey smiled at her and he said, "You're so beautiful tonight. I feel like prince charming standing next to his princess."

Then Odeon said, "We'd better be going or we'll miss the Concert."

When they walked outside, Ishizu saw the limousine, she gasped said, "Is that for us?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "Yes, my lady your chariot awaits. The guys that work for me wanted us to go in style so they rented this for us."

Odeon locked the door and he started walking over to his car with Douglas, when Joey stopped them and said, "Will you both please come with us."

Odeon smiled and so he and Douglas got into the limousine and the driver closed the door and he asked, "Where to tonight?"

Joey told him, the driver took them to the Concert Hall and when they got there, he opened the door and helped Ishizu out and as the men followed.

Joey said, "We will need you to take us to the Domino Museum after the Concert, so please have dinner on me and when we're ready you can take us to the Museum."

The driver bowed and thanked Joey and as they walked into the Hall, the driver went across the street and had some dinner.

After the Concert they walked out of the Hall, the driver opened the doors, and as they got in, Joey said, "Please take us to the Domino Museum."

When they got there, Odeon was still a little apprehensive about him and Douglas, but Ishizu said, "Lets go and have a great time."

When they all walked into the Museum, they were met by Mr. Phillips who was the owner of the Museum and he welcomed them and said, "Ms. Ishtar, you're stunning in your gown."

She thanked him and they went over and sat down at the assigned table. As they were talking and greeting different people, Franklin Brown, Odeon's boss walked over and he introduced himself and he said, "Ishizu your stunning tonight," Then he said to Odeon, "aren't you going to introduce your guests."

Odeon stood up and he said, "This is Joseph Wheeler and he's my sister's date and this is Douglas Wilson and he's my date."

Franklin couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Odeon had said that that man was his date, then that would make him gay.

Franklin was about to say something to Odeon when Mr. Phillips came over and he said, "I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves."

They all said that they were, and then Franklin said, "Mr. Phillips, Odeon just told me that this gentleman was his date."

Mr. Phillips smiled and held out his hand to Douglas and he said, "It's good to meet you" and then he turned to Franklin and he said, "Can I have a word with you in private." _(Franklin lost his job for being a raciest, it seems that Mr. Phillips own brother was gay and it Mr. Phillips hated anyone who was like Franklin.)_

They excused themselves and left and Ishizu looked at her brother and said, "Joseph will you please ask me to dance."

Joey smiled at her, he stood up and offered her his hand, they walked out on the dance floor, Odeon looked at Douglas, and he said, "Would you like to dance?"

When they were out on the dance floor the song they danced to was one that made each of them smile and as Joey, held Ishizu and Odeon held Douglas they danced to this song:

Can I Have This Dance by Anne Murray

I'll always remember the song they were playing, the first time we danced and I knew.  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
As we moved together, I knew, forever,  
You're all I'll ever need.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

When the song was over, they all went back to their table and enjoyed the rest of the evening and then it was time for them to go and as they walked outside, the driver bowed and opened the door and when they got inside, Joey said, "Please take us back to the Ishtar residence."

When the limousine driver got there, he got out and opened the door and as he helped, Ishizu out she thanked him. The men got out and Joey said to the driver, "I want to thank you for driving us around."

The driver smiled and he bowed and said, "It was a pleasure, you're the first people who treated me kindly and not like some servant."

Odeon and Douglas walked inside leaving Joey and Ishizu standing there. She looked at Joey and she said, "I never want this evening to end."

He smiled at her and then he said, "You know it doesn't have to."

She asked him, "What do you mean?"

Joey said, "Please stay here." Then he went to the house and he knocked and when Odeon opened the door Joey said, "We'll be back later."

Joey walked back to Ishizu and he held out his hand and as she took it, they walked over to the limousine and Joey said to the driver, "Will you please drive us around, my lady doesn't want the evening to end."

The driver smiled at them as he opened the door and then before he closed it he said, "I'd be honored to drive you and your lady around."

As the limousine drove off, Odeon was standing in the doorway holding Douglas in his arms and he said, "This evening has been magical and I'm so glad that my sister found her prince like I found mine."

Douglas said, "Your sister isn't the only one who didn't want tonight to end, neither did I."

Odeon took Douglas into his arms and kissed him as he closed the door with his foot.

In the back seat of the limousine, two special people sat holding each other. Joey touched her face and then he leaned over and he kissed her and she responded by returning the kiss. It was a very magical evening and for two couples it was just the beginning to a new life together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

The driver opened the door and helped Ishizu get in and then he looked at Joey and he said, "Where to sir?"

Joey told him and then he got in and sat next to Ishizu and she said, "Where are we going?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "It's a secret."

She smiled back and then she scooted closer to him and she touched the side of his face and he leaned over and kissed her.

When Joey lifted his head they were both breathless and she laid her head on his shoulder and she said, "I'm glad that tonight didn't end, I really like being with you."

The limousine stopped and the driver got out and he opened the door and helped her out and as she looked around, tears filled her eyes. Joey got out then and he put his arm around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "I hope you like it here; this is the place I come to when I'm feeling alone."

The driver got back into the limousine and he smiled as he watched them walk hand in hand to the edge of the cliff and then he closed his eyes to give them some privacy.

Ishizu stood there against Joey's chest and his arms were around her waist, and she said, "Its so beautiful, look at all those stars, they look like you can reach out and touch them."

Joey smiled as he heard what she said, and he felt the same way. He kissed the side of her neck and she closed her eyes and let out a low moan. She reached her arm up and held his head there and as he kissed her one more time, she turned around and looking at him she said, "I'm becoming addicted to you, did you know that."

"Not anymore then I'm addicted to you." He said. Then he kissed her again.

Then Joey took hold of her hand and he led her back to the limousine.

As the driver got out and opened the door, Joey said, "Will you please take us to the other place I told you."

When Joey got into the limousine, he pulled her into his arms and as they sat there holding onto each other, the driver took them to the next place Joey had asked him to. When he opened the door, Joey got out first, he held out his hand, Ishizu took it, and as she stepped out, she gasped.

They were at the Park, the very same place that Odeon use to take her when she was younger. She turned to Joey and she said, "How did you know that I love this place?"

Joey said, "I guess we have more in common, because this is the first place I ever came to when I needed to be alone, the place where the men that I work for found me when I was trying to get over something bad in my life."

Joey reached into the limo and got his jacket that he had taken off and then they walked over to a bench and he put the jacket down so she could sit there without ruining her beautiful gown.

As he sat next to her, he stared out into the distance, he said, "About two years ago, I was in a relationship with a woman who I thought loved me.

But what she really only wanted was my money, and when I refused to give her any more, well she told me to go to hell and she left.

It nearly destroyed me and I promised myself that I'd never get involved with another woman."

Ishizu touched his face, he turned to look at her, and he smiled. She then asked him, "What changed your mind."

He smiled and then he kissed her and he said, "You did. When I came out to see what was wrong with your car and you refused to get into my truck, you had me wrapped round your little finger and I was hooked."

She giggled as she remembered that day and she said, "I am really sorry for acting like a spoiled brat, and I was. I'm so glad that you did make me get into your truck because ever since then I couldn't get you out of my thoughts and I was hooked on you too."

Joey said, "I had better get you home before, well before anything happens that would make Odeon come hunting for me."

Ishizu didn't understand at first what he meant, but then he kissed her again and well let's just say that she got the message when she accidentally brushed her hand over the front of his trousers.

When he grunted, she turned beet red, she hid her face against the side of his neck, and she softly said, "I'm sorry."

Joey lifted her face and he smiled at her and said, "We'd better go." He got carefully got up and held out his hand, they walked back to the limo, and the driver already had the door opened.

Joey said, "Please take us back to Ms. Ishtar's home."

The driver said, "Very good sir." And then he got back into the limo and drove them back to Ishizu's.

As they rode in the limo, Ishizu was still upset with herself for making Joey have feeling that caused him pain. He looked at her and he and he smiled as he told her.

"I want you to know that what happened to me, well its part of my body's reaction to you. It's normal and sure it can be painful but I'm falling in love with you and it'll probably happen again. You are a very beautiful woman and I'm glad that you're here with me."

She leaned over and kissed him and she said, "I may not be very knowledgeable when it comes to romantic feeling between and woman and a man, but all I know is that when you are near me, my hearts starts to race and I can't wait to be held in your arms and have you kiss me."

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door and Joey got out and helped Ishizu get out and she turned to the driver and she said, "Thank you for driving us around."

The driver bowed to her and he said, "It was my pleasure."

Joey took her hand and they walked up to the door, and when he knocked, on the door, Odeon opened it and he smiled at them and said, "Did you have a good time?"

Ishizu blushed and Odeon chuckled as he went back inside and gave them some privacy so that they could say goodnight to each other.

Joey held her in his arms and he asked her, "Will you have dinner with me some time?"

She smiled and she said, "I'd love to, just let me know when and where."

He kissed her; she moaned and tightened her arms around him. Joey lifted his head and he softly said, "You better go inside, it's getting harder for me to let you go."

She smiled as she kissed him one more time then she went inside and closed the door. Joey walked back to the limousine and the driver said, "Where to now sir?"

Joey held out his hand and he said, "My name is Joey." The driver smiled and said, "My name is Richard."

Joey opened the front door and when he got inside he said, "I hope this isn't against the rules."

Richard smiled and said, "No it isn't."

Joey then said, "Please take me home."

When Richard got to his apartment, Joey asked him, "How much do I owe you for tonight?"

Richard told him, "It's on me, I wanted to thank you and your lady for treating me like a person and not like someone who's paid to drive them around."

Joey held out his hand, Richard shook it, and then Joey said, "Well I guess I'll call it a night. You drive careful and get home safely."

Richard waved good-bye as he drove away. He thought to himself, "There is one hell of a great man and I hope that he and his lady do get married, they'd make on really great couple."

When Ishizu got inside the house, she stood there against the door and she closed her eyes and smiled. She had a wonderful time tonight and she was definitely falling in love with Joseph.

Odeon came out of the living room when he heard the door open and close. He was wondering what was keeping his sister. When he saw her standing there with that sweet smile on her face, he knew. She was in love and she couldn't have chosen a better man then Joey to fall in love with.

Ishizu opened her eyes, there stood her brother, she went to him, and as he held her she said, "Odeon, I'm in love."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

The next morning Joey got up, he took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen to fix himself something for breakfast.

When he was done, he did the dishes, got his things ready, and walked out the door. After locking it, he walked over to his truck and as he got in and tried to start it, nothing.

Joey got out and slammed the door shut, he started cussing, and boy did he turn the air blue. He opened the hood and he got his tools out of the back, undid the battery cables, and got the battery out.

He took the battery and opening the trunk of his car, he sat the battery in the box he had put there and as he closed the trunk, he was still cussing.

Joey drove to the garage and he noticed Jack and Darrell's cars were already there. When he got out of his car, he heard music coming for inside the garage, and he opened the Office door and went to the side door to the garage and there he witnessed the craziest thing he had ever seen.

There in the middle of the garage was Darrell, he had some kind of rag on his head, and he was acting like a woman. Jack was standing near Darrell, he had some kind of thing on his head, and Jack said to Darrell, "My Princess will you dance with me?"

Darrell curtsied and Jack bowed and then Jack took Darrell in his arms and they pranced around the garage to the sound of "Someday My Prince Will Come."

Just then, Rob and Rich came in, they stood behind Joey and they were all witnessing this scene and they couldn't keep the laughter inside any more, they all started laughing and both Jack and Darrell jumped and they both fell to the floor.

Joey said through his laughter, "What in the hell are you two doing?"

Darrell and Jack got up off the floor and Darrell said, "I was talking to Jack about what it would have been like to see you all decked out and dancing with Ms. Ishtar."

Rob and Rich both backed up because they thought that Joey would be angry, but all he did was start laughing and he said, "Well I was a lot better looking then Jack and she looked a whole lot better then you."

Then Jack said, "No hard feelings."

Joey said, "Well I haven't decided yet, but if you go get that battery out of the trunk of my car and go get it exchanged and then put it back into my truck, well I just might let you both off the hook."

Jack and Darrell both bolted out of the garage and as they did, Rob and Rich looked at Joey and he said, "Hell I can't be angry at them or at either of you.

You are all are like my family but I will say this, no one had ever tell Ms. Ishtar about this or I'll beat the hell out of all of you."

Joey walked back into the Office and Rob and Rich started getting things ready for another day of work.

At the Ishtar's house:

Ishizu and Odeon were getting ready for work when the phone rang. Odeon answered it, he heard Joey's voice, and he smiled. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Joey said, "What kind of food does you sister like?"

Odeon looked at the phone and then he asked, "Why, are you thinking of bringing her something to eat?"

Joey chuckled and he said, "No, I asked her to go to dinner with me sometime and I don't know what she likes to eat."

Ishizu was still in her room so Odeon told Joey, "She loves Italian food."

Joey thanked him and he said, "Please don't let her know that I called and asked you."

Odeon assured him that he wouldn't and as he hung up the phone, Ishizu came out of her room and she asked him, "Who was on the phone?"

Odeon jumped and he put the phone down and erased the Caller I D so that she wouldn't know who called and he told her, "It was a wrong number. Are you ready to go now?"

She smiled at him because she knew that he wasn't telling her the truth and she'd find out later who called. She told him, "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

Odeon pulled into the parking lot of the Museum and as they got out of the car, Ishizu started walking to the side entrance and when she got inside, she spoke to the guard and said, "Good morning."

When she got to her Office, she picked up the phone and she called Douglas. Douglas answered his phone, "Hello, can I help you."

Ishizu said, "Douglas I need you to do something for me please."

Douglas knew that it probably had something to do with Odeon and he said, "What can I do for you?"

"This morning someone called the house and when I asked Odeon about it, he jumped and he erased the Caller I D. I need you to find out who called and why."

Douglas sighed and then he said, "Alright I'll try, but I can't guarantee I'll find out if Odeon doesn't want to tell me."

She thanked him and then she hung up the phone. She was really determined to find out who called.

Just then her phone rang and she jumped and she picked it up and she heard Joey' voice and she smiled. "Hello, how are you this morning?" Joey asked her.

She told him, " I'm fine and thank you again for last night, I had a wonderful time."

Joey gripped hold of the phone because the sound of her voice was doing things to his body and he was very uncomfortable right now. "I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight."

She closed her eyes because his voice was doing things to her body and all she could think of was kissing him. "I'd love that." She told him.

Joey then said, "How about if I come over around five this evening. I hope you like Italian, because I know of this nice place that has the best Italian food."

She knew immediately that it as Joey who called, because Odeon knew she loved Italian food and so she told Joey, "I'll be ready, and I love Italian food."

He told her, "I'll see you then." And the phone went dead. She then dialed Douglas's phone and when he answered she told him, "Never mind trying to get Odeon to tell you, I already know who called the house."

Douglas was so confused. Then he said, "Alright." And the hung the phone up.

Joey went back to work and as the day progressed, all he could think of was Ishizu and at times he completely forgot what he was doing and Jack thought it was cute.

By the quitting time, Joey finally got things done, and as the men were cleaning up to get ready to go home, he thought about tonight and he was really getting nervous.

When it was finally time to quit, he said good-bye to all of them and as he locked up the garage and got into his car to go home, he knew that tonight was going to be a very special night.

Ishizu finally noticed that it was time for her to quit so she got her things together, she went to Odeon's Office, he was locking the door, and he said, "Ready to go home?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

As they walked out to the car, she turned to him, and she said, "Did you tell Joseph that I loved Italian food?"

She caught him off guard and he said, "Yes" and then he realized what she did and she laughed and told him, "I love you but you're like an open book when it comes to trying to keep something from me."

He laughed as he drove home. When they got there, she got out and she told him, "Joseph's taking me out to dinner tonight, and I'd better get inside and get ready."

Odeon smiled as he watched her go inside and then he locked the car, went inside, and got dinner ready for him and Douglas.

Ishizu went to her room and she looked through her closet for something to wear. She got out a couple of things but nothing went together, so we went out to the kitchen and she asked Odeon, "Can you help me, I don't know what to wear tonight."

Odeon knew that she was nervous and so he said, "Why don't you wear the outfit that I bought you for your birthday, its elegant enough for you to wear any place."

She kissed his cheek, then she went to her closet and got out the outfit that he had got for her. It was a rose color blouse with puffed sleeves. It had an empire waist and it accentuated her bust line and it flowed around her hips, the pants fit beautifully on her body and as she looked into the mirror, she smiled at what she saw.

She walked out of her room looking confident and ready for her date with her man. When she went to the kitchen, Odeon turned around, he whistled at her, and that caused her to blush. "You look beautiful tonight." Odeon said.

Joey got home, took a shower and went to his closet where he took out his favorite leisure suit and put it on. He then picked up his keys and walked out the door, locked it and got into his car and drove over to Ishizu's for their date.

He pulled into the driveway of Ishizu's home and as he got out of the car, he walked up to the door and he knocked.

Odeon opened it and he smiled. "Come on in, she's almost ready." Odeon said.

Ishizu walked into the living room and Joey bowed and said, "You look beautiful this evening."

She blushed when he said that and then she went over kissed him. Joey said, "We'd better get going, I made reservations for tonight."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter.

Chapter Eleven

When they got outside, Joey took Ishizu into his arms and said, "I've wanted to do this all day." Then he took her into his arms and tenderly kissed her.

When his lips touched hers, Ishizu put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Joey lifted his head and he said, "I guess we'd better get going or we might make it to dinner."

She giggled and they walked to the car and he opened her door and she got in and as he closed the door, he took a deep breath and silently said to himself, "Settle down." Then he walked to the other side of the car and got in.

Joey drove to the only Italian restaurant that he knew of and as he parked the car outside, he took her hand and they walked inside.

When they got inside, Ishizu couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. They stood there, then this lovely woman came over, and she said, "Joseph, it's good to see you again. Who is this beautiful young lady?"

Joey smiled and he said, "Maria, this is Ishizu and we're here for dinner."

Maria said, "Welcome to Mario's"

Ishizu smiled at her and she said, "Thank you."

Maria showed them to one of the best tables and as Joey held Ishizu's chair for her, Maria left them each a menu and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Joey looked at Ishizu and she asked, "Could we have some water please."

Maria smiled and she went to get them some water and Joey took Ishizu's hand in his and he said, "I hope you like it here."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said, "I love it."

Maria brought them some water and she then asked, "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

Ishizu looked at Joey, he nodded to her, and she said, "I'd love some Lasagna with a couple slices of garlic bread."

Joey said, "I'll have what she's having."

Maria smiled at them and she went to the kitchen to give the chef their orders.

While they waited for their food, Joey asked Ishizu, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded that she would and he stood up and pulled out her chair and they walked out where the other couples were dancing. When they passed the Jukebox, Joey took out some change and put it into the machine, and he pushed number five.

As he took her into his arms and they danced to the song already playing, she loved the feeling of having his strong arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and she whispered, "I've waited all day for you to hold me."

Then the song changed and the one that Joey chose began to play. When she listened to the words, she shyly looked at him and then she kissed him.

They danced to this song:

You Had Me From Hello. By Kenny Chesney

One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me; you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will...

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought Id never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello

That's all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello

When the song was over, they stood there, he kissed her, and the other couples around them smiled at what they were seeing.

Joey lifted his head, she smiled at him, he took her hand in his, and they walked back to the table and sat down.

Maria brought them their food and when they began eating, Ishizu said, "This is the best Italian food I've ever had. Thank you for bring me here."

Joey smiled at her and as he ate his meal, he couldn't wait to hold her again and kiss those beautiful lips.

When they were through, Joey paid the bill, Maria came over, she gave each of them a kiss, and hug and she said, "Joseph you bring your lady back again."

Ishizu thanked her and then they left and Joey asked her, "Want to go for a walk?"

Ishizu nodded that she would. They held hands, they walked down the street, they came to a little shop, and Joey said, "Let's go inside."

So they went into the shop and the owner smiled when he saw them and he said, "Welcome, can I show you something?"

Joey said, "We're just looking, but thank you."

As they walked around the shop, Joey noticed Ishizu was looking at some jewelry and he went over to where she was and he said to the owner, "Could I please see this ring."

He opened the jewelry case and took out the ring, he put it on Ishizu's right finger, and it fit. She said, "Joseph this is too expensive."

Joey smiled at her, she went over to look at some other jewelry, and Joey said, "Do you have any less expensive engagement rings?"

The man smiled and showed Joey two and as he looked at them, he looked up to make sure that Ishizu wasn't looking and he told the owner, "I'll take that one and make sure that it's the same size as the one she just tried on."

The owner bowed and he told Joey, "Do you want to take the ring with you, or will you pick it up later?"

Joey told him, "I'll be back tomorrow and get it, and thanks." He gave the man his credit card and paid for the ring. Joey went over to see what Ishizu was looking at and when he saw the necklace he knew at the moment that it was meant for her.

The owner discretely gave Joey back his card and Joey said, "Could we see this necklace please."

The man opened the display case and brought out the tray that the necklace was on and Joey picked it up and he noticed the price and it wasn't exactly cheap, but he also knew that he had to buy it for her.

Joey said, "Could you please put it on my lady, I want to see how it looks."

The man smiled and came around the counter and stood behind Ishizu, he fastened the necklace around her neck, he picked up a mirror, and she saw how beautiful it looked.

Joey came over and he said, "I'll take it, please put it on my card."

The man bowed and he was going to take it off her when Joey said, "Please leave it on."

The man took his card and when he went to charge it to Joey's card, Ishizu said, "Joseph this is way too expensive."

Joey put his arms around her and he kissed her and he said, "That necklace belongs around the neck of the most beautiful woman in the world and that's you."

The necklace had a very delicate chain and on the end of it was the most beautiful gem called a Cat's Eye. It seemed to glow as soon and it was placed around her neck.

The owner brought Joey back his card and he said, "That necklace seems to be glowing and I've never seen it do that before, it's almost as if it's finally found a home."

Joey thanked the man and as he took Ishizu's hand, they walked out of the shop and went back to his car. When he opened the door, she stood there and then she leaned towards him and she kissed him and it was the most passionate kiss and when she lifted her head, she smiled and said, "I've wanted to do that all day long."

She then got in the car, Joey closed the door, and as he stood beside the driver's side, he swallowed and silently told himself, "Get a hold of yourself, she's the one you want to marry, there'll be plenty of time for that after you're married."

Joey got into the car and he drove her home and as he pulled up in front of the house, he got out and as he opened her door and she got out, he said, "Thank you for coming to dinner with me."

She smiled and kissed him again, and then she turned and said, "It was my pleasure, and I had the time of my life."

Joey walked over to her and they held hands and when she unlocked the door and they went inside, they found Odeon and Douglas playing Domino's and when Odeon heard the door open, he smiled as he saw his sister and Joey come in.

"Did you both have a good time?" Douglas asked them.

Before she could say anything, Odeon saw the necklace and he asked her, "Where did you get that necklace?"

Joey said, "I bought it for her tonight, why?"

Odeon told him, "Our mother had a necklace just like that one that our father gave her and it glowed just like that one is glowing."

Ishizu reached up and touched the gem, she turned to Joey, and she said, "I love my necklace, thanks again for buying it for me."

She went over and she kissed him again right there in front of her brother and Douglas, and Douglas said, "WOW! Is it getting hot in here or what?"

Joey and Ishizu broke off the kiss and everyone laughed and then Joey said, "Well I had better get home, I've got work tomorrow. I'll call you later." Then he gave he a kiss on the cheek and left to go home.

When he got home, he locked the car doors and went inside. He closed and locked the door and he just stood there, then his hand started shacking and he asked himself, "Do I have the right to ask her to marry me, me a man that works with his hands."

He walked down the hall, got undressed and climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

When Ishizu got ready for bed, she reached up to take the necklace off, it seemed to wink at her, and she went out into the other room and said to Odeon, "The necklace winked at me, what does that mean?"

Odeon went over to her, he put his arm around her, and he told her, "Mom's did the same thing, so she never took it off, even when she took a bath and it remained around her neck till the day she died."

She touched it again and she said, "Well I'm never taking it off either, it's a gift of love from the man I love dearly." Then she kissed both Odeon and Douglas, went back to her bedroom, and went to sleep.

As she drifted off to sleep, the necklace glowed as if it were keeping an eye on her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Joey got to the garage the next day, he saw a strange car parked near the Office door. Joey got out of his truck and approached the car, when the door opened and out got Douglas.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief as the walked over to Douglas and he held out his hand and said, "What brings you here?"

Douglas then said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Joey unlocked the Office door, they went inside, and as they sat down, Douglas asked him, "Are you thinking of asking Ishizu to marry you?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "I was, but now I'm having second thoughts, why do you ask?"

Douglas told him, "Odeon and I were talking last night after you left and Ishizu went to bed and we both think that it would be a good idea if you did ask her to marry you, but why are you having second thought?"

Joey then said, "Why would a woman like Ishizu want to marry a man like me, hell I don't have a lot of money and I work in grease all day long and when I go home, well I'm a mess. Hell, she should marry someone with class that can give her what she really needs."

Jack, Darrell, Rob and Rich walked in and they heard what Joey had said, and well they were all really pissed off that he would say that about himself.

Jack then said, "Joe, what have I told you about talking down about yourself. I think that we need to take you out back and beat your ass.

You're one hell of a good man who puts others before himself and would do anything to help your friends. In my book your better then any high class man in this damn world."

Douglas then said, "Your friends are right, you're just what she wants and if you don't ask her to marry you, then you are one hell of a damn fool."

Douglas then stood to leave and he said, "Listen to your friends and ask Ishizu to marry you."

When he left, Joey turned to them and he said, "I guess I'm asking Ishizu to marry me after all."

Jack and the others cheered and they went to Joey and they all hugged him and then Jack said, "Well I guess you saved yourself from getting an ass whooping."

They all started laughing and then Joey said, "Those cars aren't going to fix themselves, so get to work."

When things settled down, Joey sat there and then he picked up the phone, called the Museum, and talked to Ishizu.

Ishizu picked up the phone and said, "May I help you?"

Joey then swallowed the lump in his throat and he said, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled when she heard his voice and she said, "I'd love to."

Joey then said, "I want to cook you one of my favorite dishes so I hope you won't mind coming over to my place for dinner."

Ishizu then said, "I'd love to. Is there anything I can bring?"

Joey then told her, "Just your beautiful smile is all you have to bring. I'll pick you up around six if that's alright."

She told him, "I'll be ready." Then she hung up the phone and as she sat there, she touched the necklace and it seemed to get warm whenever she thought of Joey.

"I wonder if it knows how much I really love him." She said to herself.

It was around two that afternoon, and Joey told Jack, "I have to go to town for something, look after the Office for me please."

Joey drove to the small shop and picked up the engagement ring that he had bought and the owner smiled as he walked in and he handed him the package, and he said, "I hope your lady loves her ring."

Joey thanked him and then he drove back to the garage and as he walked into the Office, Jack sat there and he said, "Are you going to show me the ring or not?"

Joey laughed as he took the package and opened it, there was a black box, and as he opened it, he got a real surprise.

Inside was a note from the owner.

Dear Sir:

I want you to give your beautiful lady this ring. It is my gift to you because I too once was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and your lady deserves to wear the most beautiful ring. Please except my gift.

Sincerely,

William Hanson.

Joey opened the black box, there was the most beautiful ring, and it was a three-carat white pear shaped diamond ring. It was the most beautiful right that he had ever seen. Tears filled his eyes as he showed it to Jack. Jack said, "It's really beautiful, she'll love it."

Jack got up, walked out into the garage, and started working, while Joey took a piece of paper and started writing down what he had to get at the market for tonight's dinner.

When the men had cleaned up and Joey locked the garage, he drove home showered, went back to the market, got what he needed, and quickly drove home.

He put the things away and then grabbed his keys and drove over to the Ishtar's and when he got out of the car, he walked up and knocked on the door.

Odeon opened the door and he said, "Come on in, she's almost ready."

Joey walked over and sat down and then Odeon said, "I hear that you're going to cook dinner for the two of you, can you really cook?"

Joey laughed and he said, "I had to learn or starve because it's just too expensive to eat out every night."

Just then Ishizu walked into the room, she had on a nice blouse and a pair of slacks, and she said, "I'm ready."

Joey walked over to her and he kissed her and then he looked at Odeon and he said, "I promise not to poison her and I'll have her back in time for bed."

Odeon laughed as he shook Joey's hand and he kissed his sister on the cheek and he said, "You both have fun."

When they were outside, she put her arms around his neck, she kissed him, and then she said, "I needed that."

Joey smiled at her as he took her hand and they walked to the car and he drove over to his place and as they got out of the car, she asked, "What are we having for dinner?"

Joey kissed her and then he said, "We're having spaghetti and meatballs and I hope that you don't mind helping me."

Joey opened the door, she loved the way he had decorated the place, and she said, "I'll help, but I've never cooked that before."

Joey laughed and he said, "Neither have I."

Ishizu had a startled look on her face, he laughed and took her into his arms and kissed her, and then he said, "I'm only kidding, and we're going to have a great time making dinner together."

They walked to the kitchen and Joey handed her an apron and as he tied it around her waist he put one on and she giggled as she read what was on his, "The Cook A Hunk" and she didn't realize that she had said it out loud, when she said, "Oh yes he is."

Joey chuckled and then he said, "Let's wash our hands and then I need you to make the meatballs while I get the water heating for the spaghetti."

She had the time of her life as she got her hands all messy as she formed the meatballs and when he told her what a great job she was doing, she blushed and said, "Thank you."

"I thought that you said you couldn't cook." Joey said.

She smiled at him and then she said, "Well Odeon only likes Japanese food, so that's the only thing I know how to cook."

When everything was done, Ishizu helped him set the table and then he brought the platter with the spaghetti, sauce and the meatballs on it and placed it on the table, he bowed his head and said, "Bless this great food we're about to eat and also bless this lovely woman who helped me make dinner. Amen."

Then he asked her for her plate and he dished her up some spaghetti and put two meatballs on her plate and then he got himself some and they started eating.

They had a great time, eating and laughing at things that Joey told her that happened to him as he was growing up. She told him some things that Odeon use to do to her and they both were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces.

When they were done eating, she got up and helped him clear the table off and then she said, "I'll wash if you dry." So together, they got the dishes washed and as they were putting things away, Joey smiled as he watched her move around the kitchen, wondering if she was going to accept his proposal tonight.

After they were through Joey took her hand and they walked and sat on the couch and he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head and then he said, "I have something I want to ask you."

She sat up, Joey stood up, then he knelt on one knee and took her hand in his, and he said, "Ishizu will you marry me?"

Joey took out the black box and he opened it and when she saw the ring, tears ran down her face and she looked at him and she said, "Yes, oh yes I'll marry you."

She all but threw herself into his arms and they tumbled to the floor and as they landed, he was almost on top of her, she smiled and reached up and brought his head down, and she really kissed him.

Joey lifted his head and he said, "I think it's time for me to get you home, before we do something that your brother will kill me for."

She giggled, and then he got up and helped her off the floor and he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and then he kissed her.

She returned the kiss and then she said, "I love you Joseph Wheeler and I can hardly wait to be your wife."

He took a deep breath and then he told her, "And I love you Ishizu Ishtar and if I don't get you home, we'll be in my bedroom with me making love to you."

She blushed as she thought what it would be like to have him make love to her and then she said, "Maybe it would be best if I do go home, because I want to make love to you on our Wedding night."

So Joey took her hand, they walked out to his car, and he drove her home. When they got there, Joey said, "I have to ask your brother if it's alright if I marry you."

She smiled as she took his hand and as they entered the house, they found Odeon and Douglas watching a movie and when Odeon saw them standing there, he turned off the movie and then he stood up, and Joey said, "I asked Ishizu to marry me and I want you blessings."

Ishizu showed her brother the ring that Joey gave her, he smiled, and he said, "Do you really want to marry him?"

She went to her brother, she hugged him, and she said, "Oh, yes I really do want to marry him. Please give us your blessings."

Odeon kissed her cheek and then he held out his hand to Joey and as they shook Odeon said, "I give my blessings, but remember what I told you before, you make her cry and I kill you."

Joey said, "I love her, why would I want to make those beautiful eyes cry. She will only have tears of happiness, I promise you."

"Then I give you my permission to marry my sister." Odeon said.

Joey held out his hand and as Odeon shook it, he said, "Welcome to the family Joseph."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Ishizu walked Joey out and as she closed the door behind her, he took her into his arms and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and as they stood there kissing, you could of sworn you could of seen steam coming from their bodies.

Joey lifted his head and he said, "I can hardly wait to make you my wife, because it's getting harder and harder to leave you."

She put her put her head against his and said, "I know how you feel, I want to be with you so badly, my mind tells me to go back inside, but my body says, go with him."

That sent shivers through his body and he said, "Well at least I'm not alone then, because I'm fighting my own body to do what's right."

She kissed him one more time, and then she walked back inside. Odeon walked over to where she was and he said, "It seems so hard now, but after you're married it'll be worth the wait, believe me I know."

She looked at her brother and he softly said to her, "Douglas and I having the same problem as she and Joey were, but were are looking forward to our wedding night."

She then kissed her brother, went over, and gave Douglas a kiss and then she went to her room and got ready for bed.

As she sat there brushing her hair, she closed her eyes and imagined her and Joey in bed on their wedding night and she started breathing a little harder and then she started shaking and she quickly opened her eyes.

She had never had such erotic thoughts like that before and it scared and thrilled her at the same time.

She got up, walked over to her bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

When Joey got home, he got out of his car and locked it and then he walked into his place and as he closed the door, he could still smell her scent all around the place.

His body started reacting to the musky smell and he had to stand still for a moment then he turned off the lights and went to his room.

Joey took a cold shower to elevate the problem that his body was having, and then as he lay in bed, he closed his eyes and imagined Ishizu next to him and he could picture what their wedding night would be like.

Joey bolted up and he mentally scolded himself for having the erotic images he was having. He knew that if he didn't get him mind on something else then he'd never get any sleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning, he got up, took a shower, and got ready to go to work. As he opened the garage, he heard the sound of Jack's truck pull up outside and he knew that the others wouldn't be far behind. Joey opened the Office and he started the coffee pot going and that's when he heard, "Well did you or not?"

Joey turned around and there stood the only person who could get away with asking him questions like that. Joey smiled and Jack said, "Alright, now you're going to be one of the old married men's club."

Joey laughed and went to sit down and then he said, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Jack knew better the kid around, and he said, "Ask away."

"When you asked Melinda to marry you, how hard was it not to make love to her before the wedding?" Joey asked him.

They sat down and then Jack said, "Well you know my Melinda, and if I was to even try to get her to let me make love to her before the wedding, well she would of kicked my ass so hard that I'd still be in outer space waiting to be rescued.

But seriously, it was hell as you probably know, but when we got married, went on our honeymoon, well when we made love, it made all those lonely nights worth it. We probably scorched that poor bed a few times and I know that rockets went off in the sky, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world."

Then Darrell, Rob and Rich came in and Darrell asked, "What wouldn't you change what for the world?"

Jack looked at Joe and he winked and then he said, "My love for you, come here and give me a kiss."

Darrell's eyes got big and he took off running with Jack right behind him making kissing noises.

Joey, Rob and Rich were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces, and then Rob asked, "Did you ask Ms. Ishtar to marry you boss?"

Joey smiled and they both said, "Alright, now you're going to be like us, old married men."

Joey laughed and said, "Thanks I think, but now how about getting started on those cars in the garage, they need your special touch."

They left the Office laughing and went to the garage, where they found both Darrell and Jack already working. Darrell snarled at Jack and Rob said, "Hey Jack didn't you give him your special kiss?"

Jack laughed and said, "Why do you think he's snarling, I gave him two."

Joey stood there listening to them talking and he couldn't ask for any better mechanics or friends then were out there.

Joey sat down and got busy with the repair bills and working on the books, when the phone rang. When he answered it he heard Ishizu's voice and he said, "Wheeler's Garage, what can I do for you?"

She laughed and then she said, "Can you come over tonight; I have something I want to ask you."

Joey's body tightened up and he swallowed then he said, "Sure I'll be there."

She then said, "See you tonight." Then the she hung up the phone.

Joey wondered what she wanted to talk to him about; he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

After work, Joey closed the garage, when home, showered, got changed, and went to Ishizu's to find out what she wanted to talk to him about.

Joey knocked on the door, Odeon opened it, and he was surprised to see Joey standing there. "Come in." Odeon said.

Then they heard from behind them, "Can you both come in here, I need to talk to the two of you." Ishizu said.

When they went to the living room, there sat Ishizu next to Douglas, and he looked as confused as Odeon and Joey. "Please sit down." She said.

When they were seated, Ishizu stood up and she said, "Joseph the reason I asked you here was I have a favor to ask. I was wondering what you would say if I asked if we could have our Wedding and Odeon and Douglas's Weddings on the same day?"

Joey got up and walked over to her, he kissed her, and then he said, "I think that it would be really great, but what did Odeon and Douglas said, when did you ask them?"

Ishizu smiled as she said, "I just did."

Odeon and Douglas were sitting beside each other and they had tears in their eyes after they heard what Ishizu said, and Odeon stood up and said, "We love you both, but isn't that going to be a little to much to do, having two Weddings on the same day?"

She smiled at her brother and she said, "No it isn't. I already drew up some plans and I to show them to all of you and see what you think."

They all went over to the table by the window, Ishizu got out some plans and unrolled them, and when they all looked at them Douglas said, "These are just beautiful and if Odeon doesn't mind, I'd love to have our Wedding on the same day."

Odeon turned to Douglas and he said, "I guess we're all getting married on the same day." Douglas then asked, "How in the world are we going to get this done?"

Joey took out his phone and he said, "I think I know someone who just might be able to help." He dialed a number, and then he said, "Jack, its Joe can I please talk to Melinda?"

Melinda took the phone and she said, "Congratulations on your Wedding, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Joey explained why he was calling and Melinda said, "Alright, I'll call the other wives and we'll get things started. Listen, when is the best time to get together with all of you?"

Joey laughed and then he said, "I'll talk to Ishizu and call you back." Then he hung up and he said, "Help is on the way."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

After Joey went home, Ishizu went to her room and she got out the picture of their mother and father on their Wedding Day.

She looked at the beautiful dress that her mother wore, tears filled her eyes as she wished that their parents were alive to see her and Odeon get married and that she had a dress as elegant as that one to wear.

Douglas had just left and Odeon was making sure that the house was locked and as he passed his sister's room, he heard her crying and he knocked on the door. She said, "Come in."

When he saw the tears she was crying he went to her and as he sat on the bed he put his arm around her and he said, "Why the tears?"

Ishizu laid her head on his shoulder and she said, "I wish that mother and father were here to see us marry and oh, Odeon look at the dress she wore, I wish I had one that elegant to wear on my Wedding Day."

He smiled at her, then he gave her a tissue to wipe her tears with, and then he said, "I too wish they were still alive, but you know that if they were, Douglas and I wouldn't be getting married. Father would have had a fit if he found out, and well mother god rest her soul, she would have agreed with him.

As for the dress, well I think that I can help you with that. Douglas knows someone who can make a dress like that if you want."

She sat up and threw her arms around his neck and she said, "Oh please ask Douglas to see if that man can make a dress like this one."

Odeon kissed her cheek and then he said, "Go wash your face and get ready for bed, I'll go call Douglas and ask him about the dress."

Odeon left her room and went to his own and he figured that Douglas had gotten home, he called him and he ask, "Do you think that Amir would make another dress for Ishizu, so that she can wear it on her Wedding Day?"

Douglas chuckled and then he said, "So you figured out who made her gown that she wore at the Concert, did you. Well tomorrow, I'll go talk to Amir and if you have a picture of the dress, I'll take it and let him see it. I can't promise anything, and it'll probably cost more then one you could buy, but for our Ishizu it'll be worth it."

Odeon then told him, "I'll pay any price for her to look as beautiful as any princess can on her special day and Douglas, I love you and can't wait for us to become life mates, and thank you for asking Amir, he doesn't like me ever since I told him that he was an old fool."

Douglas laughed and he said, "Even if you were right, next time you'll know never to make him angry. I'll call you and let you know what he says, and Odeon I love you for doing this for her and for wanting to make me your life mate."

When Joey got home, he went inside and he locked all the doors, went to take a shower, and got ready for bed. As he lay there, he wondered where Ishizu wanted the Wedding to be. He hoped that she chose their house, because it had a big back yard.

When Joey got to the garage the next morning, he found Jack was already there waiting. "Hey, why are you here so early?" Joey asked him.

"When you called and talked to Melinda last night, she didn't stop talking about the Wedding. I finally got a little sleep after she went to bed." He told Joey.

Joey laughed and then he said, "Ishizu said to tell Melinda that if she and the other women could come over this week-end, they could discuss the Wedding."

Jack groaned, and said, "Well there goes my fishing trip."

Joey laughed and said, "Hell you don't know what end of a fishing pole to put the hook, let alone fish."

Jack laughed and then he said, "I'll tell her when I get home, and this had better be the best damn Wedding, because I'm getting all dressed up and you know how I hate to dress up."

When Ishizu and Odeon got to the Museum the next morning and as they walked in, Mr. Phillips stopped them and he asked, "Is there any way you both could work this week-end, we have a huge exhibit coming in and I need it all inventoried."

Ishizu told him, "I'm afraid that we can't do it this week-end."

Mr. Phillips then asked her why?"

Odeon spoke up and told him, "My sister and her fiancé and my life mate and I are getting married in a few days and we're getting together this week-end to plan the Weddings."

Mr. Phillips smiled and he kissed Ishizu's cheek and shook Odeon's hand and he said, "Congratulations to both of you. Don't worry about the inventory; I'll get some other people to do it."

She thanked him and then she said, "Would you and your wife like to come?"

Then Mr. Phillips got a little teary eyed and he said, "Thank you for asking us, and yes we'll be there. Just let me know when and where."

On Saturday morning, Joey picked up Jack and Melinda, Darrell followed Joey and he brought his girlfriend, Donna in his car and that left Rob and his wife Linda driving with Rich and his wife Melissa. They all arrived at the Ishtar's and when Odeon opened the door, he smiled and welcomed them all, and they came in and Joey introduced them all to Ishizu, Odeon and Douglas.

Ishizu led all of them into the living room and as they sat down, she said, "I want to thank all of for coming here and helping me and my brother plan this big Wedding."

Melinda then said, "We are all glad to be here, now what did you have in mind for this Wedding?"

Ishizu went over and got out the plans and as she spread them out on the table for all of them to see, she said, "We want the Wedding to be out in the back yard, and I really would like to have a gazebo so that the four of us can stand there for the Wedding."

Jack stood up, he looked at the plans, and he said, "Alright, that won't be hard to do, we will have to go out and measure and figure out what materials we will need, but as I said, it won't be hard at all."

Ishizu smiled and then she said, "Another thing I really want is someplace for all of us to be able to dance, is there any way that can be done?"

Rich then said, "I can help you there, I love working with my hands and I can get you a great deal on the lumber not only for the gazebo but for making a stage for dancing."

Ishizu was so excited that she ran over and she gave each Jack and Rich a kiss and realizing what she did, she turned blood red and Joey went over and he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "It's alright."

Melissa asked Ishizu, "Have you got your Wedding dressed yet?"

Ishizu told her, "My brother is having a dressed designed that will look almost like the one our mother wore on her wedding day."

The other women all sighed and Odeon said, "I couldn't do it if Douglas hadn't asked a dear friend to make the dress."

Darrell then said, "We better go out back and start measuring so we will know exactly what we will need to order."

So they all went outside and as Jack and the men started measuring, the women stood there with Ishizu and Melissa asked her, "What about the Announcements, the food for the Reception and of course the Wedding Cake?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and she said, "I don't know, what do I have to do?"

Linda and Donna told her, "Don't worry, we'll help you. We need to go back inside and leave the men to do their job and we can start helping you with the other things you need before the Wedding."

So as the women all went inside, Joey turned around as they walked into the house and he said, "I wonder what their doing?"

Jack laughed and said, "Hell their all probably making a list of things that Ishizu forgot, don't worry it won't cost too much, I hope."

As the women went to the kitchen, they all sat down and Melissa asked for a tablet and when Ishizu gave her one, Melissa started writing something down and when she was done, she showed it to Ishizu and her eyes filled with tears as she read it.

The other women read what Melissa had wrote, and they all started to cry.

Melissa wrote:

You are cordially invited to come and help us celebrate the joining of these people.

Joseph William Wheeler

To

Ishizu Maria Ishtar

And

Odeon Samuel Ishtar

To

Douglas Michael Wilson

The Wedding will take place at the Ishtar's home.

There will be a reception, food and cutting of the cake.

Please R S V P if you can come.

Donna asked Ishizu, "Do you have your trousseau?"

Ishizu looked at her as if she had two heads and she asked, "What in the world is that?"

The ladies chuckled and then Melinda whispered, "That is the negligee that you wear on your Wedding night."

Ishizu turned beet red and tears filled her eyes. Melinda put her arm around her and she said, "Don't cry it's going to be alright. We'll help you put something together."

The guys walked in then and when Joey and Odeon saw tears in Ishizu's eyes, well they weren't very happy. "What's going on and why is my sister crying?" Odeon demanded to know.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

"What's going on and why is my sister crying?" Odeon demanded to know.

The women all jumped, Ishizu tried to wipe the tears from her face as she stood up and looked at her brother, and she tried to figure out what to tell him, but couldn't so she sat back down.

Melinda then went over to her husband, she whispered what had happened, and poor Jack looked as if his wife had hit him with a two by four. He looked at her and she nudged him towards Joey.

Jack took a deep breath, then he whispered to Joey what had happened, Joey turned beet red, he went over to Odeon, and he said, "Could I please talk to you in private?"

Odeon walked over to the other side of the room, Joey went over to him, and he said, "The reason Ishizu was crying is because the women were talking about women things and she was embarrassed because she didn't know some of the things they were talking about."

Odeon closed his eyes and then he said, "I have to apologize to them for being so angry, but when I saw the tears, well I thought that they might have said something to hurt her feelings."

They both walked back to where the others were, and Darrell said, "What's all the whispering about?"

Odeon turned towards Darrell and he said, "It is none of your damn business, so please stay out of it."

Ishizu stood up then and she sternly said, "Odeon Samuel Ishtar, you stop it right now and apologize to Darrell!"

Odeon then said, "I apologize for what I said."

Darrell said, "Oh that's alright, hell they all keep things from me all the time."

Odeon then went over to the women and he said, "I'm sorry for how I sounded, but no one is ever allowed to make my sister cry."

Melinda smiled at him and then she said, "I wish my brother was more like you. Listen we understand."

Melissa then said, "Will you men please go to the kitchen and do whatever you men do and leave us women alone."

Rich laughed and then he said, "I think we're being banished from this room. Let's do some calculating on what we will need to get the gazebo and the platform made."

The men left and then Donna said, "I've written down what things a woman likes to take with her on her wedding night."

Ishizu looked over the list and she turned three shades red. "I never knew that there were so many things I'd have to take with me."

Linda then said, "I don't want you to think that I'm being forward, but do you know what happens after you and Joey get married?"

Ishizu then shook her head no and she said, "My mother never really talked to me about things like that. She only told me about as she called it The Curse, but that was all."

Melinda then motioned for all the women to gather around, they had a talk with Ishizu and when they were through, well she was blushing and giggling.

In the kitchen, Jack and Rich were talking about how much lumber that they would have to buy, and as they were talking, Odeon turned to Joey and he said, "I wonder what their talking about in there?"

Douglas went over to Odeon and he said, "Probably women things and that's one place you don't want to be."

Joey started to chuckle and then Odeon and Douglas joined him. When Jack and Rich were through, Jack said, "The lumber will have to be delivered, but will need Joey's truck to go get the nails, bracket and the rest of the small things."

Joey handed Jack the keys to his truck and he said, "If you dent my truck you will pay to have it fixed."

Jack and Rich started laughing and then Jack said, "How in the hell could you tell if I did dent it, that old truck has so many dents in it already."

Joey started laughing and he said, "Just be careful.

When they left, Joey said, "Alright since we can't go back in there for the time being, how about if we get something to drink and go outside and wait for Jack and Rich."

Ishizu then looked at Melinda and she said, "Can I ask you something?"

Melinda smiled and nodded the she could and then Ishizu said, "What's it like to make love to a man for the first time?"

Melinda smiled, and then she said, "Do you know what a man looks like naked?"

Ishizu blushed and she softly said, "One time I accidentally opened the bathroom door when Odeon was getting out of the shower and I saw him."

Melissa whispered to Ishizu what her first time would be like, poor Ishizu turned beet red, and she asked, "Is it really that painful?"

Linda said, "Usually it is, but if the man knows what he's doing well it can be one of the most wonderful times in a woman's life."

Donna then asked her, "Are you on taking birth control pills?"

Ishizu looked at her and then she asked, "What are they for?"

Melinda then said, "You take birth control pills if you don't want to have children right away. The man will usually use a condom when you have sex that will sometimes prevent the woman from getting pregnant."

Ishizu then said, "There sure is a lot to remember when you want to have sex with a man, isn't there?"

The women all laughed and then Donna said, "You should go see your doctor the first thing tomorrow and ask him to prescribe you some birth control pill."

Jack and Rich got back and as they unloaded the things that they bought, Jack said, "Still can't go in there yet?"

Rich then laughed and he said, "Jack, remember when Melissa and I were going to get married, and she asked Melinda, Linda and Donna things how long they were in the kitchen?"

Odeon then said, "What could they be talking about that would take so long?"

Jack looked at Rich, they both started laughing, and then Jack said, "Well they are probably talking about the wedding night and what things your sister should wear to bed, then there's the little things like birth control and oh, yea there's the condoms."

Odeon took a drink and when Jack said, "Condoms" Odeon spit the drink all over the place and he said, "Condoms, why would they be talking about a condom, that's for men to know, not women."

Douglas then laughed and he said, "Odeon, we live in a world where women talk about things that we men would never talk about and one of them are condoms."

The back door opened and Melinda said, "You men can come in now, we're done talking."

Odeon then stood up and he started walking towards the door when Douglas stopped him and he said, "You aren't going to ask your sister what she and the other women talked about, is that clear?"

Odeon then stood still and he looked at Douglas and he said, "Yes, dear." And he walked into the house."

Joey then put his arm on Douglas's shoulder and he said, "Are you going to let him get away with that?"

Douglas laughed and then he said, "Oh, he'll pay for that later, after everyone has gone home."

The men all laughed as they went inside, they all knew what Douglas meant, and they wouldn't want to be in Odeon's shoes."

It was getting late and Jack said, "We'd better get going, we still have to stop over at the lumber yard and let them know how much lumber we'll need and find out when they can deliver it."

So they all said good-bye and as they drove away, Odeon turned to his sister and said, "What did all you women talk about?"

Douglas looked at him and Odeon just ignored him. Ishizu then looked at her brother and she said, "That is none of your business. I'm going to my room and lay down."

Odeon looked at Douglas, who got up and he said, "I guess I'd better go too, I'll call you later."

Odeon knew that he had made Douglas mad and he tried to apologize to him, but Douglas wouldn't let him. Odeon said, "She's my sister, I don't want her hurt."

Douglas went over to Odeon, he touched the side of his face and he said, "I know, but she's also a grown woman who can take care of herself if you only let her. I'll call you in the morning." Then he kissed Odeon and went home.

Odeon knew that he had made Douglas angry and he was going to do his best to make it up to him. He also knew that what Douglas said was true, she is a grown woman, but she's also his sister.

Ishizu didn't really have a family doctor, so she called Melinda and asked her, "Do you have a doctor that I can go to and talk about birth control?"

Melinda smiled and she told Ishizu, "Doctor Mitchell is the best Gynecologist, here is her number."

Ishizu thanked Melinda, and then she hung up, called Doctor Mitchell's number, and made an appointment.

Ishizu went to talk Odeon about what happened today, and she needed to let him know that he really needed to allow her to deal with things on her own, that he couldn't keep trying to protect her when things got a little to hard.

She found her brother sitting in the living room and he looked lost. "Odeon, what's wrong, where's Douglas?" She asked him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

"Odeon, What's wrong, where's Douglas?" Ishizu asked.

Odeon looked at his sister, and he said, "We had an argument and he left."

Ishizu then asked, "What was the argument about, did it have anything to do with me?"

Odeon then sighed and he said, "Douglas asked me not to ask you about what you and the other women were talking about, but my stupidity made me ask anyway, and well Douglas got angry with me."

Ishizu then walked over, she put her arms around his shoulders, Odeon laid his head against her, and he softly said, "I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

She kissed his head and she said, "Douglas loves you and I know that he'll forgive you but you'll have to give him time. You know that he was right, you didn't have any right to question me."

Odeon hugged her and he said, "I hope that you're right and he'll forgive me. I knew that when I questioned you it wasn't any of my business, but you are my sister and I felt that I needed to protect you."

She smiled as she heard what he said. She then said, "I'm an adult even though I don't know everything, but it's my life and I'm going to probably do things that you won't approve of but to bad. I love you for being my brother, but please let me live my life."

Odeon looked up at her and he said, "I promise to let you live your own life, but I'm still going to worry and want to but in every once in a while."

She laughed and then she told him, "If you didn't then I'd be worried. Now why don't you go call Douglas and talk to him? We both have a Wedding coming up and I won't let anything get in the way."

Odeon stood up and he gave her a hug and went to call Douglas.

Ishizu then went to her room, she picked up the phone, and she called Joseph. She really didn't know why she was calling him, but when she heard his voice, she said, "We need to talk, can we go to lunch tomorrow?"

Joey smiled as he heard her voice and then he said, "Sure, just let me know when and I'll come and pick you up."

When she hung up, she got ready for bed and as she lay there, she smiled as she thought about marrying Joseph and being with him sexually and it caused her to get excited and she took a deep breath and soon she was asleep.

When Joey received the call from Ishizu and she said that she wanted to talk, well he didn't know what to make of it, but he told her that he would. Now he was getting worried that maybe she was having second thoughts about marrying him.

He made sure that doors were locked and went to the bedroom and got ready for bed. As he laid there in the darkness, he prayed that everything would be all right tomorrow.

When the phone rang and Douglas answered it, and then he heard Odeon's voice say, "Can we talk."

Douglas smiled and then he said, "Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

Odeon then said, "I love you and I can't stand it when you're angry with me. Please can we have lunch tomorrow and talk."

Douglas wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Odeon, I love you and I'm not angry and I am upset that you didn't listen when I asked you not to question your sister. I know that you love her but if you don't allow her to grow up and well she'll never be able to have survive in the real world."

Odeon then told him, "She's already told me to let her live her life, and I promised her I would. I can't stand it when we argue, can you please forgive me?"

Douglas then said, "Odeon, I love you and yes, I'll forgive you, but you know as well as I do that we'll always argue and that we'll always make up. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and we can talk more."

When Ishizu got to the Museum the next morning, she told Mr. Phillips, "I have to leave early, I have a doctor appointment."

He had a worried look on his face, and she smiled and said, "I'm not sick, I need to talk to the doctor about something."

She could almost see him breathe easier and he told her, "You go see the doctor and I'll see you after you've had your lunch.

Ishizu went to Doctor Mitchell's Office and when the doctor came in, she said, "Why did you come to see me?"

Ishizu explained the she was getting married soon, and she wanted the doctor to prescribe birth control pills for her.

Doctor Mitchell examined her and then she said, "I'm giving you a prescription for one month, you need to call and let me know if you're having any side effects to the medicine. Here is a list of some of the side effects, please call and let me know how your body reacts to the pills."

Ishizu went and had the prescription filled and the pharmacists said, "Did your doctor tell you of some of the side effects these pills could cause you?"

She told the pharmacist, "Yes she did."

When she got home, she looked at the paper that was enclosed and then she took one of he pills and she picked up the phone and called Joey.

When the phone rang Joey said, "Wheeler's Garage, can I help you?"

Ishizu said, "Can you come over to the house, I'm fixing something for lunch and we can talk while we eat."

Joey said, "I'll be there in about an hour."

She smiled and then she said, "See you then."

Joey hung up the phone and then he called out to Jack and he said, "Can you please come and watch the Office, I have some business to go take care of."

Jack cleaned off his hands and he went to the Office, where he found Joey getting ready to leave. "Do you know when you'll be back?" Jack asked.

Joey told him, "I'll probably be gone for an hour; if I'm going to be later I'll call and let you know." Then he went out, got into his truck, and went home.

As he got home, he went inside, took a shower, changed his clothes, and picked up the keys to his car and after locking the door he went out and got into his car and drove to Ishizu's.

When Joey got there, he got out of his car, walked to the door and knocked. Ishizu opened the door and she was almost in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joey asked her.

She said, "I went on birth control today without telling you."

Joey smiled and he took her into his arms and he kissed her and said, "Listen, you didn't need my permission to go on those pills."

She wiped the tears that fell down her face and then she said, "I did it because I don't want children right now, does that make me a bad person?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "I'll tell you this now, I'm going to be using condoms every time we make love, because I don't want to have children yet either."

She smiled at him and then she kissed him and well let's just say that it almost made the room go up in flames.

Joey pulled away and he said, "Listen, I think that we really need to stop that, because if you kiss me like that again, I won't be able to stop myself from making love to you right here."

She gave him a little wicked smile and he said, "Ishizu Ishtar, stop it right now or I swear I'll put you over my knee and spank your ass."

Ishizu laughed aloud then and she said, "Alright I'll stop, but I'm so glad that I can make you want me like I've been wanting you."

Joey then said, "Hell that's never been a problem, me wanting you. All I have to do is hear your voice and I get excited and can't walk, stand or think for a while."

She looked at him and then she said, "What do you mean by that?"

Joey took her hand and he put it on the front of his pants and when she felt his erection, she turned beet red but she still had that wicked little smile on her face.

Joey then said, "What's for lunch?"

She laughed aloud as she went to the kitchen and got their lunch ready, and then she said, "Well you'll have to come in here if you want to eat."

Joey took a deep breath and then he said, "God help me, that lady is going to be the death of me."

As they ate lunch Joey made sure that, he was far enough away from her so that he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her, or have her kiss him.

Ishizu then asked him, "Do you know when the gazebo and the platform will be done?"

Joey swallowed what he was eating and he said, "Jack said that this week-end we could get the gazebo built and start on the platform, so I'd estimate that maybe in two weeks everything will be ready."

When lunch was over, Joey said, "That was delicious."

She then said, "I love you Joseph Wheeler and it's all I can do not to try to knock you to the floor and have my way with you."

Joey groaned because he was so erect and hard that he couldn't move even if the house was on fire. He closed his eyes and then he said, "I love you too, and like you I want to make love with you, but I also want us to wait until after we're married."

Ishizu then softly said, "I'm sorry for acting like some kind of harlot."

Joey saw red then and he said, "Now you listen to me, you're not a harlot, and if I ever hear you say that again I will spank your ass.

You're my fiancée and you're feeling a little overwhelmed by all the feelings that you've been feeling. I love you and will always love you."

What we have to do is try to keep our emotions in check at least until after the Wedding and then I guarantee on our Wedding night we'll both be able to let go and have one hell of a good time making love to each other."

How are Douglas and Odeon doing?" Joey asked her.

She said, "They are working out a few problems, but I know that they'll be alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Today, Amir called Ishizu at the Museum and said, "I need you to come to the shop so that I can have you try on your Wedding dress to see if I have to make any alterations."

When Ishizu got to Amir's shop, she went inside and when he saw her he smiled and said, "Come with me, your dress is in here."

When she saw her dress tears filled her eyes as she touched it and then she said, "It's exactly like the dress my mother wore, thank you."

She kissed his cheek, and he blushed and then said, "Alright, put it on and let me see how it fits."

When she put the dress on, she couldn't believe how beautifully it fit. She came out of the dressing room and when Amir saw her he bowed and said, "Turn around, let me see how it fits."

Ishizu turned around and Amir said, "It fits you like a glove, I won't have to do anything to it."

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. This is what the dress looked like:

The Wedding Gown was designed to look like the Gown that her mother wore; it is made from the finest Egyptian silk.

It is floor length and the bodice is form fitting, it has long sleeves and the cuffs have tiny pearl buttons as does the back of the Gown.

She is also wearing a veil made from very fine lace and she's carrying a bouquet of Iris's and White Rose Buds surrounded by Baby's Breath. And around her neck is the necklace that Joseph bought for her.

She said, "It's perfect."

Amir then said, "Go take it off and I'll deliver it on the day of the Wedding and I'll bring my wife to fix your hair."

Ishizu took one more look and then she said, "I can't believe how beautiful this dress is.

Amir thanked her for what she said, and then she went back to the Museum.

Joey was at the garage, when Jack came into the Office and he said, "Have you gone and had your Tuxedo altered for your Wedding?"

Joey stared at him and then he said, "Hell no, I completely forgot."

Jack said, "Well you'd better do it before the Wedding or Ishizu will have your ass."

Joey laughed and then he said, "You've got that right, I guess I'll go after work and have Mike make damn sure that I look so handsome that she'll never look at another man."

Jack laughed so hard that he nearly wet his pants when Joey said that. "You're so full of shit did you know that Wheeler?"

Just then, the phone rang and Joey said, "Wheeler's Garage, can I help you?"

Odeon then said, "Help! I don't have a Tuxedo for my own Wedding; do you know someone who can help me?"

Joey swallowed the laughter and he said, "I know of just the right person, in fact I'm going over there after work, want to go with me?"

Odeon thanked Joey and then he asked "What time are you going?"

Joey told him, "Around five this evening, I can come over and pick you up and we can go together."

Odeon thanked him again, and then he hung up the phone.

Jack asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Joey laughed and said, "That was Odeon and he doesn't have a Tuxedo either and I told him that we could go see Mike."

Jack started laughing so hard that he had to sit down or fall down. "You're mean do you know that? Poor Odeon doesn't know what he has let himself in for; Mike is going to scare the hell out of him, or visa versa."

Joey was locking up the garage, when his cell phone rang. Joey saw that it was from Ishizu and he said, "Hello, does your fiancé know that you're calling strange men?"

Ishizu said, "He's clueless."

Joey laughed aloud and then he asked, "What can I do for you?"

She said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

Joey said, "I can't tonight, I have something that I really need to do, but can we go tomorrow night?"

Ishizu was curious what he had to do, but she didn't ask him, instead, she said, "Tomorrow would be great, I'll call you later."

Joey got home, showered and changed and as he walked out the door, he called Odeon and said, "I'm on my way over there, meet me at the corner."

When Joey got there, Odeon was waiting and he said, "I hate telling my sister a lie. She asked me if I wanted to out to dinner, and I told her that I couldn't."

Joey drove over to Mike's shop, Odeon asked, "Do you know this person?"

Joey laughed and then he said, "Yes, and he may be a little strange, but he's the best damn tailor in Domino."

Just then, Mike came out of the back room and when he saw Joey he said, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Joey told him, "We both need tuxedos by next week."

Mike asked, "What's the occasion?"

Odeon then said, "We're getting married."

Mike blinked and then he said, "Joe, I thought that you were marrying your fiancée, did you two break up?"

Odeon's face turned red, and when he started to explain, Joey said, "You have the same sick sense of humor as your cousin, did you know that?"

Mike laughed and said, "It's a family trait. Now let's measure you two and then I can show you sketches and you both can decide what you want your tuxedo's to look like."

After measuring both of them, Mike got out his sketchbook, Joey and Odeon looked through it, they both picked out a drawing, and Mike said, "I'll have both your tuxedos ready in a week."

Odeon thanked him and Joey said, "Alright, what's this going to cost both of us?"

Mike added up the cost of the materials along with the cost of making them, and he said, "Alright, since we're like family, I'll charge each of you nothing, that is if you can do me a favor."

Odeon's eyes got big and then he looked at Joey who was thinking and then Joey said, "What do you want us to do, and it better be within the law."

Mike laughed aloud and he said, "My mother's birthday is coming up and she'll be fifty, and she wants to go to the Concert, and well she needs two strong and handsome men to accompany her."

Joey wanted to bust this asshole in the mouth, but they really did need the tuxedos, and he said, "If we agree to help you, when is this Concert?"

Mike took out his wallet and got out the tickets and he said, "It's the day after tomorrow."

Odeon then asked him, "What kind of Concert is it?"

Mike said, "Some country western thing, I think. Someone by the name of Garth Brooks is going to be singing, do either of you know who he is?"

Joey laughed and he said, "Yes we do, and you've got yourself a deal. When is the Concert and are they really good seats?"

Mike showed Joey the tickets and Joey whistled and said, "WOW! Front row seats, alright you tell Helena that we'll be there to pick her up at three tomorrow afternoon, and I'll even throw in dinner."

Mike was delighted because he didn't have to take his mother to listen to what he considered horrible music. "I'll let her know and thanks."

When they left, Odeon said, "That man may be genius when it comes to making drawings, but is he a real tailor?"

Do you remember the suit I wore when we went to the Concert and then to dinner, well Mike made it."

Odeon was impressed and then he said, "What are you going to tell Ishizu if she calls and you're not a home?"

Joey said, "I guess we both had better tell Ishizu and Douglas that you're going to help me help out a friend, and pray that they don't ask too many questions."

Joey drove Odeon home and when they got there, Joey said, "I'm going to tell Ishizu now, why don't you call Douglas and tell him."

So as they went inside, Ishizu smiled and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Joey told her about how a friend, and how his mother's birthday is coming up and that he is going to be taking her to a Concert because this friend can't stand Western Music."

Ishizu wasn't sure if she believed him or not and she asked, "How old is this friends mother?"

Joey said, "Jack's Aunt Helena is going to be fifty and her son got tickets to a Garth Brooks Concert and he hates Western Music so he asked me if I'd take her."

Ishizu went over to Joey and she kissed him and said, "You're a really good friend to do this, when is the Concert?"

When Joey told her and she said, "Please wish her a Happy Birthday from me."

Odeon went to his room, he called Douglas, and he said, "Day after tomorrow, I'm helping Joey take Jack's Aunt to a Western Concert. She has three good tickets. I hope that you're not angry with me."

Douglas knew that something was up, but he didn't say anything. "That's a great thing that you and Joey are doing, and please wish this woman a Happy Birthday from me will you?"

Odeon knew that Douglas probably thought that he was up to no good, so he said, "Will you please go to dinner with me tomorrow and we can stop off by Millie's and see all our friends if you want."

Douglas laughed and then he said, "Odeon, I'd love to have dinner with you, but we don't have to go to Millie's, why don't we just come back here and we can talk."

Odeon smiled and he said, "Alright, I'll come over and pick you up around six."

Douglas then said, "I'll see you tomorrow and Odeon, I love you."

Odeon said, "I love you too." Then he hung up the phone.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter...

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning when he woke up, Joey took a shower and got ready for another day at the garage. He locked the front door, got into his truck, and drove to the garage and as he was opening it up, the phone rang.

He went into the Office and he answered it, and he heard "Hello handsome."

Joey laughed and then he said, "I think you have me confused with someone else, there's no one here by that name."

Ishizu laughed and then she said, "Are we still going out to dinner tonight?"

Joey smiled as he said, "Alright, I'll take you out to dinner, but we'll have to watch out for my fiancée because she gets really jealous if I'm with someone else."

"Joseph Wheeler, you know that it's me don't you?" Ishizu asked.

He started laughing and then he said, "Yes, I know its you, I was just joking with you. I'll be over around five tonight and I'm going to take you to this really nice place for dinner."

She then said, "I guess I'll have to get use to your sense of humor."

Joey then said, "Wear something causal for dinner, the place I'm taking you is kind of a family place."

Ishizu had to stop and take a breath because just hearing his voice was doing things to her body and it kind of scared her. "I'll be ready when you get here." Then she hung up the phone.

Just then, Jack and Rich came in and when they saw Joey's expression, well they wanted to laugh at him, but they both remembered how it was when they were dating their future wives and how much they both excited them, just as Ishizu was doing to Joey.

It was a busy day at the garage and even Joey got out and helped fix a few cars. By quitting time, they were all exhausted and ready to go home.

Joey locked the garage and set the alarm system, he drove home, and when he got inside, and he took a shower and got changed and picked up his car keys and drove over to Ishizu's.

Ishizu and Odeon went straight home from work and they got ready for their dates. Ishizu put on a pair of slacks, a nice blouse and put on her flats and as she walked out into the living room, Odeon did a double take.

"WOW! I've never seen you dress so casual before." He said.

She asked him, "Why isn't it casual enough, I can go change if you think I should."

Odeon laughed and said, "What you have on is really nice, what I meant is you usually always were pant suits or dresses. You really look nice in what you're wearing."

There was a knock on the door and when Odeon answered it, he saw Joey standing there. He let him in and when Joey saw Ishizu, he whistled and said, "You look really lovely tonight."

She blushed and said, "Well thank you kind sir, just don't let my fiancé hear you, he is a rather jealous man."

Joey laughed and went over and gave her a hug and kissed her and as he took her hand in his they walked out to his car and he opened her door, went around, and got into the car.

"Where are we going for dinner?" She asked.

Joey backed out of the driveway and as he turned towards the direction of the place he was taking her, he said, "The name of the place is "Rosie's" and its run by Rosie and her husband Antonio."

She sat there wanting to be closer to him, but she never undid her seat belt because she knew that he'd want her safe in case they would have an accident.

When he parked he car, he went around and opened her door and helped her out and as they held hands, Joey took her into Rosie's and as they stood there, this man walked up to them and he held out his hand and Joey shook it and Antonio said, "Welcome to Rosie's how many in your party."

Joey laughed and he said, "It's just me and the woman I'm going to marry in another week."

Antonio's eyes lit up and he said, "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Then from behind them they heard, "I heard what you said, I thought I was the most beautiful."

Antonio and Joey started laughing, then Ishizu joined in, and Joey said, "Don't worry Rosie I still think that you're beautiful even if Antonio doesn't."

Antonio showed them to a table and as Joey held her chair for her, Ishizu sat down and then Rosie said, "See he holds her chair, why don't you hold mine?"

Joey whispered to Ishizu, "These two have been married for over thirty years and they always tease each other like this."

Antonio gave Joey and Ishizu a menu and he said, "Can I get you both something to drink?"

Ishizu smiled and looked at Joey who said, "We'll have two glasses of water please."

Antonio went to get them some water, Ishizu looked a Joey, and she said, "I love this place."

Odeon left the house, he drove over to Douglas's, and as he parked the car, he walked up and knocked on the door.

Douglas opened the door, there stood the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and he said, "You look rather handsome tonight, where are you taking me for dinner?"

Odeon smiled and he kissed Douglas and he said, "It's a surprise, lets go I made reservations for seven o'clock."

Douglas locked the door and they walked over to Odeon's car and got in, Odeon started the car and he drove towards off leaving Douglas to wonder where he was going.

Odeon pulled into the parking lot, he stopped the car and Douglas smiled when he saw that they were at the place where they first met. When they got out, Douglas walked over to Odeon and he said, "I love this place and I love you."

They held hands as they walked into "The Red Dragon" and when the owner a man by the name of Curtis came over and he said, "It's been a long time since you both have been here, welcome."

Curtis took them to the same booth, and as they sat down he gave them each a menu and he said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Douglas said, "We're here to celebrate, can we have some of your best?"

Curtis asked, "What are you celebrating?"

Odeon said, "We're getting married in a few days."

Curtis shook both their hands and he said, "A bottle of our best coming up."

Antonio brought them some water and he asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Ishizu said, "I'll have some lasagna and some garlic bread please."

Joey then said, "I'll have a steak, medium rare and a baked potato please."

Antonio smiled as he wrote down what they ordered and he said, "I'll go give the cook your orders, feel free to dance if you want."

Joey stood up, held out his hand, and said, "Do you want to dance?"

Ishizu put her hand in his, they walked over to where people could dance, there in the corner was a jukebox, and Joey gave her some change and said, "Pick out a song."

She chose this song:

The Keeper Of The Stars by Tracy Byrd

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heavens smiling down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I dont deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

As Joey held her in his arms and they danced to the song, she put her head on his shoulder, he had his hands on her waist, and she hummed the song as they danced.

Odeon and Douglas both ordered lobster bisque with a side order of shrimp and scallops, and Curtis took their orders to the chef.

Douglas looked at Odeon and he said, " I still remember the first time I saw you walk in the door, I knew then that we were destined to be together and look at us now, we're going to get married and I love you more today then I did yesterday."

Odeon moved closer to Douglas and he whispered, "You are my heart and soul and I'll never stop loving you, then Odeon kissed him and they heard, "Excuse me, your orders are here."

They both started laughing and Curtis said, "Congratulations, I know what it's like to find your true love."

When the song was over, Joey held her hand as they walked back to their table and as they sat down Antonio brought them their food and when it put it on the table he said, "I hope you enjoy your meal."

As they ate, Ishizu said, "I really like this place, it's so tranquil."

Joey smiled at her and he said, "What's wrong is something bothering you?"

She blushed and then said, "Well I do want to ask you something, but can we wait till after we've eaten."

Joey then took her hand in his and he said, "How about if after we've eaten we go for a walk and we can talk."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

When they had finished eating, Joey paid the bill and he held her chair as she stood up and he said, "Let's go out back and we can talk."

Out the side door of Rosie's there was a little garden. There were several benches where people often sat and talked. In the middle of the garden was a fountain and people often threw money in it and made wishes.

As they walked around the garden, Joey got his sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and as he held her hand he said, "Let's sit here."

As she sat down next to him, Ishizu was working up the courage to ask him the question that was bothering her, so she took a deep breath and she said, "How experienced are you at making love?"

Joey nearly fell off the bench when he heard her question. He looked at her and then he asked, "What made you ask me that?"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she told him, "The other day when Melinda and the other women were over at the house, we started talking and one thing lead to another and then I asked her about making love for the first time.

She told me how it would be painful, but if the man knew what he was doing it, he could make her feel wonderful, so that's why I asked you."

Joey wiped the tears from her eyes and he smiled at her. "Listen, I'm just as scared about making love as you are. I have made love once when I was younger, but hell, I don't remember it at all.

All I can tell you is this, when we make love we'll be doing it for the first time and together we'll learn how to make it better each time we make love."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist, and she said, "You're not angry that I asked you."

Joey lifted her head up, he tenderly kissed her, and then he said, "I could never get angry with you, all you did was ask me a question."

Then he stood up and held out his hand as she placed hers in his, they stood up and together they walked out of the garden, got into his car and he drove her home.

When Odeon and Douglas were done eating, Odeon paid the bill, they walked outside, and Douglas said, "Can we go for a walk."

They held hands as they walked around and they looked into the shops, when they came to a jewelry shop, they went inside and the owner said, "Can I help you find something?"

Odeon said, "We're looking for two very special rings."

The owner smiled and then he said, "Are you two getting married?"

At first, Douglas was a little apprehensive about saying yes, but then as Odeon squeezed his hand Douglas said, "Yes we are."

The owner then said, "Come over here, I just got these in today, maybe you'll find something you like."

They walked over and there they were the rings that they were looking for. "Can we see those rings?" Odeon said.

The owner got out the tray, he placed it on the counter, Odeon picked up one of the rings, and he took it and put it on Douglas's finger and it fit perfectly.

Douglas couldn't take his eyes off the ring, actually felt as if the ring was really meant for him and when he looked up at Odeon tears filled his eyes as he said, "I love it."

Odeon then took the ring off Douglas's finger and he tried the other one on himself and it fit too, then Odeon said, "We'll take these two rings."

The owner smiled and said, "You couldn't have picked a better set of rings, they were made for each other as you two are meant to be together."

Odeon paid for the rings and as he thanked the owner, they walked outside and Douglas said, "Did you get the feeling as if the rings were telling us that they were meant for us?"

Odeon had felt it too and he knew that they were destined to wear the rings, and he said, "Yes I did."

They walked back to the car and as they got inside, Odeon said, "You keep my ring, I'll keep yours, and we can exchange them at the Wedding."

Douglas leaned over, he kissed Odeon, and then he said, "I guess you'd better get me home, it's getting late and we both have to go to work tomorrow."

Odeon drove Douglas home and as they walked hand in hand to the front door, Douglas unlocked it and he said, "I had a really wonderful time tonight." Then he kissed Odeon and as he went inside and closed the door, it was the hardest thing not to invite Odeon to stay the night.

Odeon walked back to his car and he drove home. When he got there, Joey had just pulled up and as he opened the door for Ishizu, Odeon smiled as he saw how much in love they were, in fact they were looking at each other just the same way he looked at Douglas.

After Ishizu had gone inside, Odeon walked over to where Joey was and he asked him, "When will the men be gone with the building of the gazebo and the platform?"

Joey laughed and then he said, "A little bit of a hurry to get married are we?"

Odeon laughed then and he said, "As if you and my sister aren't in a hurry."

Joey laughed and said, "Touché, then said, he said, Jack told me that this week-end everything would be built and that all we had to do was get in invitations out and find a Minister and well, the four of us will be married."

Odeon then said, "It can't happen soon enough for me, I can't wait for Douglas and me to be life mates."

Joey said, "I know what you mean, I can hardly wait to make Ishizu my wife."

They laughed and then Joey said, "I'd better get home; I have to get up early and open the garage."

They shook hands and then as Odeon watched Joey's car drive off in the distance, he went over and unlocked the door and as he closed and locked the door, he thought to himself, "Soon Douglas and I will be one."

When Ishizu got inside and locked the door, she walked to her room and as she sat on the bed, she said to herself, "In a few days I'll never have to leave Joseph outside, he'll be with me and we'll always be together."

Odeon went inside and after he locked the door, he went to his room and got ready for bed. He couldn't wait until everything was finished, and then he and Douglas would finally be together as life mates.

The next day, Joey arrived at the garage only to find everyone already there, and as he got out of his truck, Jack came over and he said, "This week-end we will be putting the finishing touches on the gazebo and platform and then everything will be ready for the Wedding."

Joey said, "I could just kiss all of you for what you've done, no one could ask for better friends, or should I refrain that by saying better brothers."

Jack, Rob, Rich and Darrell all had tears in their eyes after Joey said, Jack came over and he said, "When you first opened this garage and put that advertisement in the paper in the Newspaper.

That day changed all our lives, and we did become a true family, thanks for being here when we all needed someone to believe in them."

They were almost in tears and Joey said, "You know what this means, it's time for a big hug and kiss."

Darrell laughed and said, "I won't run this time, it means to damn much to me." He was the first to go over to Joey and as they hugged, Darrell said, "Thanks bro, for all you did for me."

One by one, the men all hugged Joey and then he said, "Alright, now I suggest that we all get ready for work because those cars out there won't fix themselves."

All of the men laughed and went to get their tools ready and as they began working, Joey stood there looking at the best bunch of guys he'd ever known. He wouldn't trade this day for all the money in the world.

It was quitting time, and after the men had cleaned up, they all came into the Office and Jack said, "See you tomorrow; we're going to be putting the finishing touches on the gazebo and the platform."

Joey went over to where they were and he said, "I'll be there bright and early, well maybe around nine o'clock."

They all started laughing as they went to punch out and Joey stood there watching them all leave one by one and as he locked the garage, he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face.

How did he get so lucky to have such a bunch of great friends, the most beautiful woman in the world who was going to marry him?

When Joey got home, there was a message on his phone and when he went to listen to it, he heard, "Hello, my name is Helena and I found out that you and another young man by the name of Odeon is going to escort me to the Concert.

Listen, if you'd rather not be seen with some old lady call and let me know and I'm sure that I can find someone else to take me. Thank you for at least wanting to do this."

Joey copied her number down from the Caller I D and he called her back. "Hello, this is Joey Wheeler and we have a date tonight to go to the Garth Brooks Concert am I right?"

Helena laughed and then she said, "You don't really mind going with me."

Joey then said, "Odeon and I will be there in two hours and we're going to have a really great time, did Mike tell you that I love Country Music?"

Helena giggled and she said, "I'll be ready, and again thank you for taking me."

Helena hung up the phone and Joey went to shower and get dressed and then he heard a knock on the door, and when he opened it, there stood Odeon and Jack.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

Jack handed Joey the keys to his brand new truck and he said, "You can't take a lady to a Country Western Concert in that beat up thing you call a truck."

Joey laughed and then he said, "Thanks, but how are you getting home?"

Jack told him, "Melinda followed me over in her car, and she's promised to give me a ride home."

Just then, they heard a horn honk and as the three men turned around, there sat Melinda in her car and she said, "Come on, let's get home."

They all laughed as Joey grabbed his wallet, keys and as he locked the front door, he and Odeon walked over to the truck as Jack went and got into the car with his wife.

"Don't you dare get a scratch on my truck, do you hear me?" Jack yelled as Melinda drove back home.

Joey and Odeon got into the truck and Joey drove to Mike's house, when they got there, they got out of the truck and as they walked to the front door, Joey knocked.

Mike opened the door and he smiled at them and then the said, "Mom, your dates are here."

Then there she was one of Garth Brooks favorite fans. Joey and Odeon smiled at her and then Odeon picked her up and Joey folded the wheel chair and they walked back out to the truck.

Joey opened the passenger door and as Odeon carefully put Helena on the seat, Joey put her wheel chair in the back of the truck.

Helena scooter over and Odeon got in next to her and when Joey opened the drivers door and got in, Helena said, "WOW! I'm surrounded but two of the most handsome men I've ever seen."

Joey and Odeon both burst out laughing and then as Joey started the truck he said, "Let's go and have a great time listening to one of Country's favorite artists."

When they got to the Concert, Odeon picked Helena up and carefully sat her on the wheel chair and they made their way to the front door.

Joey gave the lady the tickets and she smiled and said, "Hope you all enjoy the show."

They got to their seats, and as Odeon picked her up out of the chair and sat her on the assigned seat, Joey folded the chair and placed it against the wall and then he went and sat down next to Helena and waited for Garth to come out onto the stage.

The lights dimmed, then the music started, everyone started yelling, and there he was, Garth walked out onto the stage. With everyone standing up, Helena was having a hard time seeing Garth and then Joey whispered something to Odeon and he smiled.

Joey then told Helena what he whispered to Odeon and she clapped her hands and laughed. Odeon stooped down, Joey helped sit her onto Odeon's shoulders, and as he stood up, she could see what was going on.

She was sang all the words to every song that Garth sang and Joey and Odeon was having the time of their lives, making sure that this beautiful woman was getting her dreams come true.

Then Garth stopped singing and he said, "Tonight I was informed that out there in the crowd is one of my best fans. Would Helena Wilson please hold up her hand?"

Helena held up her hand and then the crowd started cheering and Garth then said, "How would you like to come up here on stage and watch the rest of the Concert?"

Helena almost wanted to faint, Joey touched her hand, and he said, "Odeon take her up there and sit her on that chair."

They both went up on stage and as Odeon stooped down, Joey helped her get off his shoulders and they made sure that she was comfortable before they started to leave.

Garth then said, "Why don't you two stay her with her and enjoy the show."

Joey held out his hand, Garth went over, and as he shook both Joey's and Odeon's hand, Joey said, "Thanks for making her dreams come true."

Then Garth bent down, kissed Helena's cheek, and went back to the microphone and he continued with the Concert.

When the Concert was over, Garth Brooks signed a few C D's for Helena and as Joey was driving them home, she said, "I had the time of my life, thanks for taking me to the Concert tonight."

Please R & R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Early Saturday morning, Joey, the men, and their wives arrived at the Ishtar's home. As he knocked on the front door, Odeon opened it and he said, "Welcome, come on in."

Ishizu came out of the kitchen and she smiled and walked over to Joey she kissed him and turned to the others and said, good morning."

Jack said, "We're ready to work, there are a few more men coming to help."

Douglas came in the door about then and he said, "Tell me what to do and we can get started."

Ishizu then asked, "What can I do to help?"

Melinda said, "Why don't you help us fix some breakfast for these men and then we can sit down and chat until we need to fix lunch."

Ishizu smiled and said, "The kitchen is this way." The women all went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

After the were done eating, the men went outside and that's when the other men arrived and Jack said, "Alright lets get things done."

While the men were working, the women cleaned the kitchen, that is when Linda saw the diamond ring on Ishizu's finger, and she said, "Wow that's some ring."

Melissa said, "Joey is a great guy and you're one really lucky lady to be marrying him."

Melinda laughed and then she said, "Hell their all lucky to have us." They all laughed.

As they went into the living room, Linda asked Ishizu, "Have you and Joey decided where you want to go on your honeymoon?"

Ishizu blushed and she said, "Right now, we've decided to stay here because of our jobs but as soon as we can he wants to take me to Hawaii."

Donna said, "You'll love it there, Darrell took me there for my birthday."

Linda looked at Donna and she said, "When is he going to marry you?"

Donna laughed and said, "We're happy to be living together, marriage might come later but now why ruin a good thing."

Melinda looked at her watch and she said, "Why don't we go fix some lemonade for the men."

So they all went back into the kitchen and Ishizu went to the refrigerator and go out the bag of lemons, and so they started fixing the lemonade.

Just as they were going to take the lemonade out to the men, there was a knock at the door, Ishizu opened the door and there stood a man and an older woman in a wheel chair.

"Hello, my name is Mike Wilson and this is my mom Helena, she wanted to come here and thank Joey and Odeon for taking her to the Garth Brooks Concert." The man said.

Melinda heard Mike's voice, she went over to the door, and she smiled and said, "Helena its good to see you again, I heard you were the Queen of the Concert."

Helena laughed and said, "Oh I did have the time of my life, and it's all thanks to both Joey and Odeon for taking this old woman for her birthday to see her favorite singer."

Ishizu and the other women had to wipe tears from their eyes and then Ishizu said, "Joey and Odeon are outside with the other men working to finish the gazebo and platform for Joseph and my Wedding, come with me."

As Ishizu opened the back door, Melinda pushed the wheel chair, the other women followed them out, Helena saw all the bare chested men, and she said, "Oh my, it's raining men."

Joey and Odeon both turned around when they heard Helena's voice and Joey flexed his muscles and then all the men did the same thing and Helena pretended to faint, then she said, "Oh if I were only twenty years younger."

Joey and Odeon walked over to where Helena was and they each bent down and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, and then from the behind them they heard, "Hell you're still one hell of a good looking woman."

Everyone turned around, there was this man, one of Jack's friends, he smiled and blew a kiss to Helena, and she laughed.

Melissa went back inside, got the lemonade, and brought it outside and she said, "I think we need to throw this on them."

Helena laughed and then she said, "I want to thank both of you again for making my birthday a day I will never forget, then she gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks and she whispered to both of them, my each of you find happiness with the ones you love and never take advantage of them."

Melinda then wheeled Helena back inside and just before she and her son left, Helena looked at Ishizu and she said, "Come here please, that young man out there is one hell of a great person, always cherish each and every moment you two have and never ever take advantage of that love you both share for each other."

Then she kissed Ishizu's cheek and Mike wheeled his mom out of the house. The women stood there with tears running down their faces and Melinda said, "There goes one hell of a woman, she's the most generous and loving woman that I'll ever meet."

When the women all went back inside, the men got themselves some lemonade, and then they went back to work and by the time it was around four in the afternoon they were finished.

Then they all stood back and looked at what they built and they all cheered, and Joey and Odeon said, "Thanks for helping to make it possible for us to marry our loved ones."

Melinda went outside and when she saw that everything was finished she went over to her husband, and she said, "We are planning on getting some chicken and fixings and having dinner here and celebrate."

Jack smiled and kissed his wife and then he said, "Everyone, how about having a celebration dinner to celebrate finishing our work?"

Everyone cheered, and Joey went over to Melinda and he took out his wallet and he handed her more then enough money to cover the cost of the food and drinks.

At first, she didn't want to take it, and then Joey said, "If you don't then I'll fire your husband."

Melinda laughed and gave Joey a kiss and said, "You win, we'll all be back in a few minutes."

Joey then said, "Well we'd better all get cleaned up, or they won't let us inside and eat."

The men laughed and as they, all went inside, Odeon said, "There's one bathroom off the kitchen and one down the hall, we'd better hurry or the women will be back."

By the time the women got back, all the men were cleaned up and sitting in the living room. As the women came into the house, the smell of chicken filled the room and the men were almost drooling.

The women went into the kitchen, they placed the chicken, and fixings on the table and Donna stuck her head out the door and said, "Come and get it."

The men went into the kitchen and fixed their own plates and then they all went back into the living room, sat down and began eating. Douglas said "Thanks for the food, it's delicious."

The women all said, "You're welcome."

When everyone got through eating, it was almost ten o'clock and Jack said, "I think we need to go, it's getting late."

Ishizu stood up and Joey went to stand beside her and she said, "I really want to thank each and everyone one for making it possible for me to marry the man of my dreams, and also for making it possible for my brother Odeon and Douglas to be able to exchange rings, to become life mates."

After everyone left, Joey was sitting beside Ishizu and he kissed her and said, "Thanks for being so kind to Helena, she really is a very gentle person and Odeon and I were glad to be able to make her dreams come true."

She kissed him and said, "I'm glad that you both were able to do that for her, and I love you."

Douglas and Odeon came out of the kitchen and Douglas said, "Good night all, it's getting late and if I don't get my sleep I'll lose my good looks."

Ishizu, Joey and Odeon laughed and Douglas pretended to be offended and then he started laughing too.

Joey stood up and helped Ishizu get up and he said, "Good night, my love. I'll call you in the morning." Then he kissed her and he and Douglas walked out the door.

They shook hands and Douglas said, "Well, we soon will be living our dreams of marrying the ones we love."

Joey shook his hand and then they went to their own vehicles and went home.

Ishizu went over to her brother and she said, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

Odeon kissed her cheek and as she went to her room, and he went to make sure that all the doors were locked and then he went to his room and went to bed.

As she lay on her bed, Ishizu smiled and softly said, "Soon, soon I'll be Mrs. Joseph Wheeler." Then she turned over and went to sleep.

As Odeon went to bed, he closed his eyes and gave thanks to whom ever brought Douglas into his life and now he was going to marry the man whom he loves with all his heart.

As Joey stood outside his place, he looked up towards the heavens and he gave thanks for finding the one woman who could make his heart skip a beat and now he was going to be marrying her, his heart was so full of happiness.

Douglas stood inside his house and he closed his eyes and he was so thankful to have found his life mate and soon he would be marrying that man, he was so blessed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up.. The Weddings...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

It has been a week since the construction of the gazebo and platform was completed, and now it was time to begin the planning of the Weddings.

Ishizu was outside looking at the structures thinking what she needed to complete them, when she heard her name, she turned around, and there was Joey.

She smiled as he walked over to her and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, and he kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

She stood with her back against his chest, his arms were around her waist, and she said, "Just figuring what I have to do to make the gazebo look like the picture I saw in a magazine."

Joey kissed the side of her neck, she giggled, and he whispered, "Why don't you call Melinda and the others and ask them to come over and help you."

She sighed and said, "But they've helped me so much already, I don't want them to think that I can't do this myself."

Joey laughed and said, "Listen, they loved helping you and I know if you ask they'll come over and help you with this."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and she kissed him, and she said, "I love you and can't wait till we're married."

Joey had to make his body relax because he was getting pretty excited after that kiss and he said, "Well, until we're married, you can't kiss me like that or I swear that I'll make love to you right here."

She giggled and kissed him again, and she tried to get away, but he held tight and then he said, "Woman, you're going to be the death of me yet."

They started laughing and about that time Odeon and Douglas came out to see what was keeping them and Joey laid his head against hers and whispered, "Please if you love me don't move, I don't want to advertise my condition."

Ishizu had to suppress the giggle that was forming deep inside and she said, "I promise not to move."

Joey groaned again, and Odeon knew what was wrong and he whispered to Douglas, "Let's go inside and give them some privacy."

Douglas also knew what was wrong, and he chuckled as he and Odeon went back inside. Joey sighed and then he said, "Alright we can go inside, but if you do that again, I'll put you over my knee and paddle your butt, is that clear?"

After they had gone inside, Joey went out to sit down in the living room with Odeon and Douglas and Ishizu picked up the phone and called Melinda.

Ishizu said, "Hi, I was wondering if you and the other women can come over tomorrow and help me some more. I really need to figure out someway to change the appearance of the gazebo to resemble a picture I found."

Melinda smiled as she listened to Ishizu and then she said, "We'd love to come over and help how about we come over around two o'clock?"

Tears filled Ishizu's eyes and she said, "That would be great, and thanks again, you all have helped me so much and I was a little afraid to ask you, but Joseph said that you'd all help me again."

Out in the living room Douglas said, "Having a little problem there?"

Joey wanted to double up his fist and sock that smile off his face, but instead he said, "We'd better get married soon, I don't know how much more I can take."

Odeon let out a belly laugh and he said, "Yep, he's got it really bad."

They all started laughing and when Ishizu come into the room she said, "What's so funny?"

That caused the men to laugh all the harder, and Odeon said, "Douglas was telling us something that happened to him once when he was growing up."

"Well can I hear it?" She asked.

They tried to stop laughing but couldn't and Douglas said, "No, it's not suitable to tell in the presence of a lady."

She smiled and then she sat down next to Joey and she said, "Melinda and the women are coming over tomorrow to help me, just like you said they would."

She then leaned over, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and said, "I guess I'd better go make a list of what I'd want to do."

She got up and as she did, she kind of squeezed Joey's leg, which caused him to flinch and the look he gave her, caused her to laugh, as she went to her room.

Odeon looked at Douglas and he said, "He sure has it bad, doesn't he?"

Joey growled and said, "How the hell do you two do it?

Odeon and Douglas nearly fell off the couch laughing when they heard what Joey said.

"What I meant to say, how do you two keep from wanting to, you know do it when either of you gets the other excited?"

Douglas said, "It's called letting your hands do the walking."

Joey burst out laughing then and he said, "I give up."

Odeon then said, "Take a deep breath, calm yourself and when you go home, well I think you get the idea."

Joey stood up and said, "Yes, I get what you mean." Then he shook hands with them and left to go home.

Douglas smiled at Odeon and he said, "Stop it this instant, go home before we do something to embarrass my sister for life."

Douglas laughed as he stood up and as he started towards the door, he started singing, "I like a man with a slow hand."

Odeon threw a throw pillow at him and as Douglas slammed the door shut, Odeon went to his bedroom.

The next day, Ishizu asked for the day off to plan the Weddings, and Mr. Phillips said, "Alright, but you'll have to work double tomorrow."

The look on her face made him laugh and he then said, "Just kidding."

She said, "You sound like that brother of mine."

Melinda and the other women came over, as Ishizu showed them the picture, and explained what she wanted to do.

Melinda took her purse and pulled out a planner and took a piece of paper and wrote down different numbers and handed one to each woman and said, "Call these numbers and let them know what we need, and see if they'll help us."

One by one, the numbers were called, and by five that afternoon, they not only got the florist and caterer to help, they even got them to do it for half price.

One thing that Ishizu wanted was to have some music for the people to dance to; she also wanted some lights installed for everyone to be able to see just in case it got late before they all left.

Melissa said, "Let me call Rich and see if his Uncle Ryan still has his Electrical Business and if he'll help us."

When she got off the phone she said, "Yes, we're all done, his Uncle is going to help us, but only if we save him a piece of cake."

Ishizu sat down and tears were streaming down her face, Melinda came over and asked, "Why the tears?"

Ishizu smiled as she wiped her face and said, "I'm going to marry Joseph and Odeon is going to marry Douglas."

The women all smiled at her and then they all began to cry because she was so happy.

The last piece of business was to order the Wedding Cake. Melinda told Ishizu, "My Cousin and her friend own a bakery and I know if I ask her she'll give you a good deal on the Wedding Cake."

Ishizu sat down and she said, "All of you have been so good to me, and all I can say is thank you for being here when I really needed friends."

Melinda went over, she sat beside Ishizu, and she said, "Honey, that's enough for us. We've loved every minute being here and helping you and Joey."

Donna then said, "That's what friends do, they help each other. And I'm glad to have made another friend."

The others all said, "That's right."

Melinda and the others took Ishizu to her cousin's bakery, Ishizu ordered the Wedding Cake, and as they were leaving to go back to her house, Ishizu said, "I'm really getting married aren't I?"

The others laughed and Linda said, "Yes, you're getting married to one hell of a great guy."

This is the morning of the Wedding, and Ishizu woke up early. She lay there in bed and tears filled her eyes as she realized that today she was going to become Mrs. Joseph Wheeler.

Odeon was already awake. He was so nervous that he couldn't sit down. He was pacing around the house when Ishizu got to the kitchen.

"Brother is you alright?" She asked him.

Odeon smiled at her and he said, "I'm just nervous that's all."

She went over to him and she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and said, "So am I, but I'm also excited because today I'm marrying the man of my dreams."

Odeon hugged her and he said, "Yes you are and so am I."

Joey got up early and he was sitting outside on the step when Jack drove up. "What's wrong?" He asked Joey.

'Nothing just got a case of the jitters." Joey said.

Jack laughed and said, "I know where you're coming from. Hell I was the same way the morning I married Melinda, but it all changed when I held her in my arms, and kissed her."

Joey then asked, "What brings you over here so early?"

Melinda sent me over to make sure that you are alright." Jack said.

Joey said, "Come on in, got coffee in the kitchen."

Douglas sat there at the table and he wiped a tear from his face. Today he was going to marry the man who he loved more then life itself and he was nervous and excited at the same time.

Melinda and the women arrived at the Ishtar's to help make sure that all the finishing touches had been made and of course to help Ishizu get ready.

Douglas and Joey arrived at the same time, and as they walked to the front door carrying their tuxedos, Douglas said, "Congratulations for marrying the most generous and loving woman I've ever know."

Joey thanked him, and then he knocked on the door and Linda opened it and she said, "Come on, you two need to get changed."

Amir had just brought Ishizu's Wedding Dress and his wife was trying to style Ishizu's hair but she couldn't get it to stay, so Donna said, "Can I try?"

After Ishizu had changed into her dress, Donna fixed her hair and as Ishizu looked at herself in the mirror, tears filled her eyes when she saw just how beautiful she really was.

Odeon was in his room changing, while Joey and Douglas were changing in another room. "I don't understand why we have to be in here when Odeon's room is so much bigger?" Douglas said.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Jack came in, and he whistled as he saw Joey and Douglas in their tuxedos, and he said, "You both clean up really good don't you?"

That seemed to break the tension in the room and Joey and Douglas started laughing and then Jack said, "Melinda said that you two were suppose to go out to the gazebo and wait."

When she was ready, there was a knock on the door and when Donna answered it, she smiled. There stood Odeon and he looked handsome in his tuxedo.

"Is my sister ready?" He asked.

Donna smiled and let him in. Then Amir, his wife and Donna left the room and went out to where the guests were seated.

Ishizu turned around and when Odeon saw her in that dress, tears filled his eyes as he said, "You are so beautiful in that dress."

She went over to him, kissed his cheek, and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

They laughed and then they heard the music and Odeon said, "I'm guess we're walking each other down the aisle."

He offered her his arm, they proceeded to go out the back door, there was a long white runner from the back door to the gazebo, he smiled at her, and they began walking to where Joey and Douglas were standing.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the songs in this chapter..

Chapter Twenty-Two

_The gazebo was decorated with flowers and there were two huge lights by the platform in case they wanted to dance after the sun went down._

_There was a stereo system with two large speakers one at each end of the platform for better sound._

When the music began, both Joey and Douglas got kind of scared. As they looked towards the back door, they saw Jack escorting Melinda, Rich escorting Melissa, Rob escorting Linda and Darrell escorting Donna down towards the gazebo.

The women stopped at the base of the gazebo and waited for Ishizu, while the men minus Jack waited for Odeon. Jack went to stand beside Joey and Mr. Phillips went to stand beside Douglas.

Then the guests gasp as they stood up. There walking beside Odeon was Ishizu. Joey's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he saw his bride to be come towards him. She almost looked like an angel in that beautiful dress. This is what the dress looked like:

The Wedding Gown that Ishizu wore was made to look like the Gown that her mother wore; it is made from the finest Egyptian silk. It is floor length and the bodice is form fitting, it has long sleeves and the cuffs have tiny pearl buttons as does the back of the Gown. She is also wearing a delicate lace veil and she's carrying a bouquet of Iris's and White Rose Buds surrounded by Baby's Breath. And around her neck is the necklace that Joseph bought for her.

Douglas also was teary eyed as he watched Odeon walking towards him. As Odeon and Ishizu stopped at the base of the gazebo, the Minister asked, "Who gives these two away?"

Jack, Mr. Phillips and the women and men said, "We do." Then Joey and Douglas came down the stairs and as Joey took Ishizu's hand, Douglas took Odeon's hand, they all walked back to the center of the gazebo, and the Minister began by saying, "Dearly beloved we are here to bring together these four people."

Then the Minister said, "Each of these four has written their own vows, I'm going to ask Ishizu to begin:

Ishizu's Wedding Vows:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the man I'm marrying, I am the luckiest woman in the world.

Joseph is the one who came and rescued me when I was drowning and as he pulled me to safety, he brought sunshine into my life and brought laughter, understanding and love.

I Ishizu Maria Ishtar do take you Joseph William Wheeler as my husband, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Joseph I love you.

Now Joseph please read yours:

Joey's Wedding Vows:

When I first met Ishizu, I wasn't interested in meeting anyone, but then there she was sitting in her car, scared to death needing someone to fix it.

She came and turned my life upside down with her naïve curiosity, her question, and above all her love.

I will forever hold her in my arms and love her until the end of time.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Ishizu Maria Ishtar as my wife, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Ishizu I love you.

Douglas will you please read your vows:

Douglas's Wedding Vows:

A young man once told me, if you love him, and then let him know and to hell with anyone else and you know he was right.

Odeon came into my life when I really needed someone and he has been here ever since. I love him with all my heart and soul.

I Douglas Michael Wilson take you Odeon Samuel Ishtar to be my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Odeon I love you.

Now Odeon please read yours:

Odeon's Wedding Vows:

My sister once told me, never be afraid to tell someone that you love them and she was right. I found someone that would love me as much as I loved him.

Douglas came into my life when I needed someone and he has never left. I love him with all my heart and soul.

I Odeon Samuel Ishtar take you Douglas Michael Wilson as my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Douglas I love you.

Then the Minister asked for the rings, Jack and Mr. Phillips gave them to him and the Minister gave Joey and Ishizu theirs and said, "Please repeat after me, I give this ring to you as a symbol of my love, I will promise to be there for you no matter what life throws our way."

Then Ishizu placed the ring on Joseph's finger and he placed one on hers. Then the Minister said, "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife.

Then the Minister gave Odeon and Douglas the rings and he said, "Please repeat after me, I give this ring to you as a symbol of my love, I will promise to be there for you no matter what life throws our way."

Odeon placed the ring on Douglas's finger and Douglas placed the ring on Odeon's. Then the Minister said, "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you life mates."

Then the Minister stood before all the guests and he said, "I proudly give you, Joseph and Ishizu Wheeler and Odeon and Douglas Ishtar, now let the celebration begin."

Everyone stood up and started cheering and as Joseph, Ishizu, Odeon and Douglas came down the stairs, Melinda said, "Its time for the happy couples to dance the first dance of their married lives.

Everyone followed them to the platform and as Joseph took Ishizu into his arms and Odeon did the same with Douglas, Melissa went over and pushed the button and this song began:

Can I Have This Dance by Anne Murray

I'll always remember the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew.  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
As we moved together, I knew, forever,  
You're all I'll ever need.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Then the rest of the couples joined in and danced too.

After they were through dancing, Linda said, "Lets go have something to eat and then they can cut the cake."

Just then, as everyone was eating, Joey heard a familiar voice and as he turned around, there was Mike and his mother Helena.

"Sorry we're late, but I didn't have thing to wear, so my son took me shopping and well when you take a woman to the mall she never wants to leave."

Everyone laughed and Joey and Ishizu walked over and as Joey shook Mike's hand, Ishizu bent down and kissed Helena's cheek. "I'm glad that you were able to come." Ishizu said.

Helena then looked at the platform and she said, "I wish I could dance, but then well it's kind of hard when I'm confined to this chair.

Just as Joey was about to ask Helena to dance, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. There stood the man who had said that she was a damn good looking woman and he said, "My name is Greg, and I'd be honored if you'd dance with me."

Tears filled Helena's eyes and she smiled up a this handsome man and she said, "I'd love to."

So Greg picked her up and held her bridal style and he walked over to the platform and as he began to dance around the floor, the others joined them. It was like a dream come true for Helena. This is the song they danced to:

"**The Dance" by Garth Brooks**

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance

When the song was over, Greg took Helena back and sat her in the wheel chair and he wiped off the tears from her face and then he kissed her and said, "Thank you for the dance, you are one very special lady."

Just before Mike wheeled her out to the car, Helena motioned to Melinda to come over and Helena said, "Please give this to whom ever is playing the music and ask them to play it.

Ask Joseph to dance with his bride and Odeon to dance with his life mate, tell them to listen to the words, and let them know that its my gift to them."

Melinda said, "Helena wants Joey to dance with Ishizu and Odeon to dance with Douglas to this song, she says its her gift to them. This is the song they danced to:

DON'T BLINK LYRICS by KENNY CHESNEY:

I turned on the evening news  
Saw a old man being interviewed  
Turning a hundred and two today  
Asked him what's the secret to life  
He looked up from his old pipe  
Laughed and said "All I can say is."

Don't Blink

Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink

I was glued to my tv and it looked like he looked at me and said  
"Best start putting first things first."  
Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand  
You can't flip over and start again  
Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth

Don't Blink

Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink

I've been tryna slow it down  
I've been tryna take it in  
In this here today gone tomorrow world we're livin' in

Don't blink  
Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster you think  
Don't blink

Naw, don't blink  
Life goes faster than you think

Tears filled all their eyes as they danced to the song and listened to the words. When they were done dancing, Joey held Ishizu and Odeon held Douglas and they all promised each other never to for get to love each other everyday of their lives.

Melinda said, "Why don't we all go inside and the happy couples can open the gifts that everyone gave them, so they all went inside.

After all the gifts were opened and everyone was thanked, it was getting really late, and Melissa said, "We need to go and let these newlyweds have time to themselves."

Ishizu blushed when she heard that, and Joey pulled her into his arms and she hid her face.

When everyone had gone home, Joey took Ishizu's hand, they said goodnight to Odeon, and Douglas and he drove back to his place.

When he got out of the car, he went around and opened her door and as she got out, he kissed her again and she moaned because it was a passionate kiss.

Then as they walked to the front door, he opened it and picked her up and carried her over the threshold and as he kicked the door shut, you could hear moaning and clothes being taken off and then, well I guess you could know what happened next, they made passionate love and fell asleep in each others arms.

From a rocky start, it ended with them falling in love, getting married and finally making love.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank Chillaxes, Hum-a-little-tune, sherabo, Come back running xx. MaterialGirl69, The Celtic Elven Warrior and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
